


他的夏之骑士丨His Summer Knight

by iriskung, Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Humor, Knight, Lord, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "His Summer Knight" by Lemon.<br/>暗暗滋长的情愫愈发炽烈，每一秒的感觉都不尽相同，令人沉沦无法自拔。蓝礼和他的骑士间的感情萌芽势将绽放出绚丽繁华，谱出一曲罗曼史上千古传唱的歌谣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Summer Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277249) by [Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon). 



> 声明：以下小说里的所有人物及设定均为乔治•R•R•马丁所有，本人不会通过任何途径以此谋利。  
> 警告：无。  
> 作者的话：这是我在上课开小差的时候想到的。我知道在看待蓝礼和洛拉斯是怎么走到一起的这件事上，一千个读者眼里有一千个哈姆雷特，而这是我心中的版本。故事约有七章，每一章会主要着墨百花骑士和彩虹国王感情升温的过程中的一个特定场景。在此我想感谢Cat，因为她不仅提醒我不要得意自满，还确保我没有犯下愚蠢的错误！请欣赏故事吧！

       他到来的时候正值盛夏。

       夕阳低悬天际，凉风扑面而来，在地平线上燃烧的火球晕染出一层粉色和紫色的瀑布。海水的颜色逐渐变深，波浪拍打着坑坑洼洼的礁石，低吟一曲和时间一般古老的歌谣。深蓝的海面倒映着红热的金轮，而再往下，险恶与未知，新生与冒险，悲欢与离合，无法触及的神秘世界在海底静静沉睡。

       年轻的公爵一直对大海深处的秘密着迷不已。他曾编过些壮阔的奇遇历险记，对海底的各种生物的描述有的来自孩童时期听来的民谣，其他则来自会走路的那天起就憧憬着的幻想。大海于他亦敌亦友，它偷走了他渴求的爱，却又成为了失窃品的替身，始终陪伴在他身旁如一。

       当然，他还太年轻了，不懂得考虑这些事。在他眼里海景无非是礁石和各种生物，有些动物他见过，有些也许只有葛雷乔伊家的人才能认出来。但当蓝礼站在主厅里等待着客人的到来时，他不禁好奇那个从高庭来的小侍从会不会像自己一样喜欢大海。

       那男孩踏着日落到达。房间被蜡烛和火炬照得通亮，但蓝礼还是想布置得更光亮点儿，这时门开了，紧绷着脸的男孩昂首阔步地走进来，身后跟着一群身着绣着金玫瑰的外衣的男人。接下来是冗长的场面式接待，双方分别自我介绍，互行宫廷之礼。等到一切都结束后，蓝礼总算有机会仔细观察他的新侍从了。

       就他的年龄而言他过于瘦小——个子不高，身材也很纤细，但他还小，还没到会有生长痛的年纪。他只有十一岁，可塑性很强，只要有完美的领主指引，被训练成完美的骑士也并非难事。推荐人给予了他很高的评价，尽管他很瘦弱，神情又流露出不可一世的傲慢，但他身上还有某种东西……某种令蓝礼好奇的东西。他有着浓密的金棕色鬈发，风吻的脸颊上是明亮的褐色双眸，满溢着聪颖与热忱，同时也闪烁着淘气的光芒——他戴着一层从小就被灌输教育的礼仪面具，巧妙地把玩心和小聪明藏在了下面。

       蓝礼甚至能想象出男孩来风息堡之前都从他的父亲那儿接受了什么说教。

_“他真是个脆弱的小东西……”_

_“……能不能拿起剑？”_

_“你瞧见他看我的眼神了吗？”_

_“依我看来，他毕竟还是个提利尔，不是吗？”_

_“他看起来倒很有教养，但我听说他的父亲……”_

       他无视了那些怀疑的目光和低声的议论（诸神在上，他在宫廷会议上听的闲话已经够多了，很清楚这些人是多么的乏味），专心完成眼前的任务。洛拉斯不仅纤细瘦弱还自大倔强，但他将会成为蓝礼的夏天的骑士。

**XX**

       “你觉得这海怎么样？”

       他只觉得冷风阵阵，还有一股奇怪的味道。“很美，大概是这样。”

       旁边传来一声轻哼，洛拉斯知道那不是马发出的声音。“ _大概？_ ”

       他把注意力从海平面上转开，朝他的领主扬起眉毛，耸耸肩。“好吧，它 _的确_ 很美……”如果要他说真心话，他讨厌大海。海边很冷，波涛的巨响冲击着耳膜，还无休止地刮着强劲的海风；风息堡从未见识过什么叫微风。而且海水闻起来很怪，像是腐烂的鱼和盐巴的混合物。他多怀念家中花园里玫瑰的芬芳……“您喜欢海吗？”

       “我在海边长大，”蓝礼答道，他徒劳地想把遮挡在眼前的头发拨开，但海风又将它们吹回了原位。“我也就记得这些了。我只是以为你已经适应了……它确实令人震撼，不是吗？”

       洛拉斯能听出蓝礼话语间的求证意味，却不知道该如何回应。母亲告诉他对公爵说话要彬彬有礼且顺从他的心意，但来到没几天蓝礼就对他说要遵从自己的内心，有话直说。洛拉斯在这里已经待了六个月了，却仍在适应着新环境。他很清楚为什么自己会被送来这里，最重要的是他知道自己 _渴望_ 成为一名骑士——这是他唯一真正渴求的东西，自从当年的小男孩收到自己的第一把木剑以来，骑士梦就成为了他的毕生所求。洛拉斯梦寐以求的，是骑着骏马，穿着漂亮的盔甲，击退那些想伤害别人的恶徒。

       但在他成为骑士前，他必须以侍从的身份进行训练。他一早就知道这件事，却从没真正放在心上，直到那个暖和的夏夜，父亲说他将在月底被送往风息堡。最初听到消息时他十分紧张不安，而当他知道所侍奉的领主的年龄时，这种焦虑更是与日俱增。蓝礼和他年纪相仿，这也许是迄今为止头一件令洛拉斯胆怯的事。万一蓝礼不喜欢他怎么办？万一自己的剑术没有一直以来自以为的精湛怎么办？万一他取笑自己的身材怎么办？洛拉斯不蠢，他知道相比起哥哥们，自己的身型及容貌和妹妹更为相似。两个哥哥都高大壮硕，有着宽阔的胸膛，可以轻松地挥剑，马术也无人匹敌。但他体态轻盈瘦小，手指纤细，脸庞线条柔和，和玛格丽一样白皙。洛拉斯暗暗决定，要是因为这些先天不足而被人嘲笑，他会立刻离开风息堡，再也不会回去。

       因此来到的时候，他回忆着加兰走路和说话的方式，努力想表现得泰然而强势。他不断提醒自己，他是一个提利尔，理应受到 _尊重_ ，但有一次他在去公爵房间的路上撞上了一扇门，引得公爵 _大笑不止_ 。当然了，从那一刻起，他傲慢的面具就变成了一堆碎片。

       在那之后，洛拉斯在蓝礼面前就（和其他仆人一样）谦逊多了，尽管他依然把头昂得高高的，按照从小被教育的那样待人接物，却逐渐习惯了和蓝礼相处；他身上的某种气质令洛拉斯觉得很自在。也许是因为他太 _有趣_ 了吧。来到风息堡后，他充分见识到了所谓的“拜拉席恩式的风趣”，而在这之前他从未试过这样开怀大笑。

       “震撼是个不错的形容。”他斟酌许久，最后选择了最保险的措辞，尽管那是事实。撇开冷风和怪味不谈，眼前一望无际的大海确实令人震撼。

       不幸的是，再壮观的美景在洛拉斯眼里都和寻常景色无异。他只想赶紧骑马回城堡，继续练习射箭。

       “你会带我去看吗？”洛拉斯正暗暗羡慕他的领主独立潇洒的生活，听到蓝礼的声音才猛地回过神来。后者明显被他逗乐了，扑哧一笑，扑闪着湛蓝的眼眸，他只能回以笑容。“你在看什么？”

       “没、没什么……”他立刻回答，移开了目光，脸上泛起一抹红晕。他崇拜蓝礼，但不愿意当着他的面承认。这太 _难堪_ 了。“如果您喜欢的话，我很乐意带您参观我们的花园，大人。您以前没去过高庭吗？”

       “从没去过。”他说，慢慢靠近城堡时放慢了骑马的速度，“这太奇怪了，对不对？我是这个城堡的领主，理应随心所欲地做想做的事。但事实上，唉，我六岁以前都要乖乖地听学士和其他人的话，由他们决定我该做什么，我该去哪儿——甚至我要穿什么衣服。只有这几年我才活得比较自由，但——”城门已经打开了，蓝礼在门前停住，轻巧地从马上滑下，紧握缰绳牵着马往里走去，像亲密的朋友一样和守卫打着招呼。洛拉斯也（和平时一样）有样学样，盯着眼前的马蹄，听着蓝礼（和 _他_ 平时一样）东拉西扯。“——那是我第二次去君临，路途不是一般的遥远，但路上有好些漂亮的村落。我真搞不懂为什么我一定要赶过去，之前又不是没见过——”

       他们走进马厩里拴好马，这时洛拉斯就该履行侍从的职责，去安顿打理那两匹动物了。但他很享受这工作——马儿看起来很喜欢他，而他也很喜欢它们。此外，马厩也是少有的闻不到呛鼻的海水味的地方。

       “——我承认她是个美人，可她真的无聊透顶。我不知道她是不是真有那么瘦，也许只是侍女给她挑了件合适的紧身衣——”

       洛拉斯顺着柔软的皮革解开蓝礼的母马的马鞍带子，接着才卸下自己的小牝马的马鞍。他把它们放到一边，拿起刷子，刷掉雪白和带斑纹的鬃毛上的汗滴和尘土。

       “——我还没天真到幻想他会就这样放我走；他是我老哥，如果我胆敢说一声不，他就会以 _兄弟之礼_ 好好教训我一顿，那对我有什么好处？只有青肿的眼袋和被羞辱的自尊，更别说我还有可能会流血。我 _讨厌_ 血。所以我干脆——”

       洛拉斯一边往下梳理着母马背部的鬃毛，一边欣赏着动物臀腹部的斑点图案，时不时点点头回应蓝礼的谈天说地。公爵总是毫无逻辑地抨击这抨击那，洛拉斯对此已经习以为常。他蹲下身开始梳理腿部的毛发，但马儿突然抬起蹄子往旁边走了走，他被向后撞倒，不得不用手撑着满是泥土和稻草的地面。他抬头想看看是什么惊动了动物，却看见一张笑嘻嘻的脸庞，那人的手臂还悬在马身的一侧不停晃荡。“那就是为什么我从来没有去过高庭。”

       “噢，我明白了。”洛拉斯回答。他站起身，将泥泞的手在骑马裤上擦了擦，继续干活。“您应该找个时间去参观高庭，大人。”

       “我会和你一起去。”母马再次走开，这次走得更远了。蓝礼绕过它站到洛拉斯旁边，蹲下身至和他等高，拨开脸颊上的头发，凝视着他。“你想家吗？”

       洛拉斯耸耸肩，把注意力集中在马蹄的一块污垢上，努力不去看对方。他的确想家——很想很想，但他不愿意承认。他是个成年人（或者他自认为如此），而想家不是成年人该有的想法。况且蓝礼刚刚才说着他四处游历了多少地方， _他的话里_ 听起来就没有丝毫思乡之情。“我想念我的妹妹。”

       这是个差强人意的回答。挂念幼小的手足更能体现他的成熟与关怀。

       “你妹妹……我记得是叫玛格丽，对吧？”

       “是的……我走的时候她一直在哭鼻子。”他刷掉那块污垢，“她在家里一有机会就黏着我不放，以前我觉得她很烦人，现在反倒有点怀念了……”

       他想念得快要发疯了。

       “你不喜欢这儿吗，洛拉斯？”蓝礼问这话时的语气令洛拉斯不禁停下手上的动作抬起头来。公爵惯常的笑容消失了，浓眉紧锁，看上去犹疑不决又有点担忧，这令他看上去比实际的十五岁还小。

       “不是的，大人，我很喜欢这儿。我很感激您收我做侍从，而且……而且我也很喜欢和您做伴，您又对我款待有加。”

       蓝礼闻言绽开了笑容，洛拉斯突然发现自己又可以呼吸了。“那就不要总是撅着嘴，你的下嘴唇一直都往外翘——就像那样！”

       洛拉斯立马咬紧下嘴唇，怒视着对方。“我没有撅嘴。”

       “你就有。”

       “我没有。”

       “你现在就撅着嘴！”

       “我没有撅嘴，我只是在瞪眼。”

       “你可以同时做这两件事，你——嘿！嘿，你不能那么做！”蓝礼拨开被扔到头发上的稻草，一脸震惊地看着洛拉斯，但洛拉斯又何尝不是？他刚刚把马厩地板上的烂泥和稻草扔向了 _他的领主_ 。祖母告诫过他不要做鲁莽而愚蠢的事，而他很清楚朝决定他命运的人扔烂泥恰恰符合“鲁莽而愚蠢”这个标准。

       “对不起，大人——真的，我不是故意——我是说，我也不想这样。我不是有意这样做的……求您了，大人，我很抱歉。”洛拉斯睁大双眼脱口而出，急得语无伦次，想鞠躬道歉却忘了自己还蹲在地上。他脑里闪过蓝礼召唤刽子手的场景，惊恐地想着就凭朝他的 _领主_ 扔 _烂泥_ 和 _稻草_ 这个罪名，他会被怎样处死。

       他正准备站起来逃走，突然一把烂泥和稻草迎面飞来打在他脸上，呛得他不停地咳嗽。他抹掉脸上和眼里的泥土颗粒，看见头发挂着稻草、脸上也污点斑斑的蓝礼对他露出胜利的笑容。

       洛拉斯原本可以就此罢休——他这是活该，被蓝礼扔一脸烂泥总好过被处死——但他身体的行动总是快过大脑，而且与生俱来的傲气令他头脑发热。没人可以朝一个提利尔扔烂泥。

      他俯身在地上胡乱抓了一把扔了过去，一击即中，蓝礼根本来不及躲闪。冰冷的泥巴沿着上衣滑落至裸露的皮肤上，公爵发出女人一样的尖叫，他则在一旁看着哈哈大笑。

      他知道接下来会遭到怎样的报复，站起来想休战，但刚走出马厩没多远，蓝礼整个人都扑了上来。他比洛拉斯高大许多，洛拉斯根本逃不开。他能听见守卫大喊大叫着想让他们停止追逐，但他只能看见一个吓得呆住了的侍女，下一秒他就被一个比自己重不知道多少的人压倒在地上。他只觉得一阵头晕目眩，在蓝礼体重的压迫下肺部的空气像是全被挤出来了。他想抱怨，或者扯着嗓子大叫，甚至准备回击，但在他行动前蓝礼就站了起来，放声大笑，他的上衣背部沾满了落叶、稻草、泥土还有诸神才知道的院子里的其他鬼东西。

       洛拉斯也忍不住笑了，但空气猛地灌进肺部，令他的笑声听起来更像是痛苦的啜泣。这肯定把蓝礼吓坏了，因为他立刻收起了笑容，不停地摇晃着洛拉斯的身体，同时大声向守卫求助。

       “我、我没事。”他喘着气说，眯眼看到自己凌乱纠结的头发上挂着的稻草形成的光晕。

       “你确定？”蓝礼问，他的不安清清楚楚地写在脸上，因为伤害了洛拉斯而担心不已。洛拉斯突然觉得很尴尬，他没想让蓝礼担忧，虽然这幅惨状也有蓝礼的一半功劳。院子里挤满了旁观者——守卫、仆人，还有前来拜访的客人。洛拉斯突然觉得众目睽睽之下自己仿佛赤身裸体；他躺在圈子正中，全身都是烂泥，大口地喘着气，而他的领主俯身看着他，忧虑不已。

       “是你绊倒了你的小侍从吗？”洛拉斯认出了这个女人的声音，她负责清理城堡上层的房间，蓝礼管她叫娜迪。

       “我没有绊倒他……我是故意……倒在他身上的。”蓝礼回答。洛拉斯挣扎着想坐起来，却被一只手按了回去。

       “为什么你俩全身都是泥巴和稻草？明明知道我要负责清洗你们的衣服。”娜迪站在两人中间训斥道。洛拉斯抬头看着她，聚在一起的人群也逐渐散开了。“我觉得提利尔大人把儿子送过来不是为了让你和他在泥巴里摔跤打滚的。”

       “我们只是玩玩。”洛拉斯解释，他终于可以开口说话了。都是因为他没有控制好自己的脾气，现在可好，他给蓝礼惹来麻烦了。朝你的哥哥扔泥巴是一回事，但朝你的领主扔泥巴又是另一回事。

       “没错——只是玩玩而已。跑跑步，打打架——你知道的，男孩子都喜欢这样。你老是说我要表现得更有男人味一点儿，现在不就是了，沾着泥巴和稻草跑来跑去，毁掉漂亮的衣服。瞧，我觉得这件衣服已经完全烂了，不能再补了！你应该感到自豪，娜迪。”蓝礼对她绽放出灿烂的笑容。他拉着洛拉斯坐起来，看见他安然无恙，至少还能坐直身子，明显松了口气。

       娜迪看上去对他们失望透顶，洛拉斯眼前突然闪过了兄弟三人给母亲带来麻烦和不快时她的表情。

       “你真的没事吗？”蓝礼问，扭着洛拉斯的下巴让他看着他。洛拉斯不知道该说什么或做什么，只能干坐在那里。蓝礼叫来的守卫匆匆跑过来，一脸茫然。

       “我没事，真的。我还经历过更糟的事。”他马上回答，像是他经历了无数的真正战斗而非这种玩笑式的小打小闹一样，“如果吓着您了我很抱歉，大人。”

       “别道歉！”蓝礼说，大笑着站起来然后向洛拉斯伸出手。他向第一时间赶到现场的守卫致谢，告诉他可以回去后，注意力又回到洛拉斯身上。他们俩看起来一定很般配，两人都像是冲了个泥水澡，亮棕色的鬈发和炭黑色的直发上都沾满了稻草碎屑，而且洛拉斯发现蓝礼的袖子真的被扯烂了。“你道歉得太频繁了，洛拉斯。你应该更放开一点儿，把这里当作高庭，像对待你的哥哥一样对待我。”

       “您是认真的吗？”洛拉斯挑眉问道，努力保持着应有的尊敬语气。

       “那还用说。”蓝礼肯定地点点头。

       “那样子的话……”洛拉斯慢慢说道，按照出发前加兰教他的方法猛地撞向蓝礼的膝盖窝。效果立竿见影，蓝礼以非常失礼的姿态噗通一下跪倒在地上。

       这回洛拉斯没有傻愣在原地，他撒腿就往院子外跑，急促的脚步声和一串串笑声紧跟在他身后。

       新一轮的追逐游戏又开始了。


	2. 玫瑰与弓箭

       练武场上传来弓弦的绷紧声和箭矢离弦的嗖嗖声，不时还有充满较量意味的吼叫。蓝礼一边旋转玩弄着手指上的银戒指一边走过去，两名守卫跟在他身后。今早忙得他够呛，他几乎一直坐在桌子后面，听着一个又一个人唠叨。似乎在他们看来，只有十六岁的他还是个什么都不懂的小屁孩，他们有义务“教导”他如何处世，即使他们肚子里打的算盘只是为自己争取最大的利益。当然，他已经习惯面对这种伪善了——他的成长过程中多得是这种人，他们对他洗脑，把他送上高阶，实际却是以他为卒，借用他的权力。他习惯了，但那不代表他就要 _喜欢_ 这样。

       实际上他憎恶得不行。他讨厌一动不动地坐在石墙内，听着男人女人争吵打闹或阿谀奉承。他憎恶这一切，却由它们顺其自然。他会微笑点头，发表合适的评论，努力想被他们的一两句话逗笑，否则他还能怎样？在各种意义上他都只是一个木偶，是年轻的拜拉席恩这个牵线木偶，他受欢迎只是因为起码他不是 _另一个_ 拜拉席恩。要想讨好王国的人，讨蓝礼的欢心比谄媚史坦尼斯容易多了。

       有时蓝礼真想对那些心口不一逢迎做作的人说出自己对他们的真实想法，嘲笑他们，但他没有这样做。他永远带笑，只在话语间透着浓浓的讽刺。

       “天杀的政治，天杀的勾心斗角，天杀的去他妈的爵位，还有天杀的一坨马屎一样的国家。”他绞着眉头小声嘟囔，踢开小石子和一团马粪吃力地走着。他绕过一簇蓝莓灌木丛，马上就要见到练箭的男孩们了，这时他挺直腰杆，撩开眼前的头发，放松脸部肌肉，摇身一变又成了那个友善的公爵。

       噢，他是多渴望抛开他的责任和礼教，再一次站在练武场上。要是他还能像五岁那样随手抓过一件披肩四处奔跑就好了……虽然他觉得要是他真想的话，现在这样做也完全没问题，不过或许他会被当成傻子，或者疯子……

       可就算要看别人的脸色那也是值得的啊。蓝礼·拜拉席恩，劳勃国王的小弟弟，最终还是失去了那份童稚。只用了十六年。

       然而当蓝礼看见站在队尾的洛拉斯时，他才想起自己来练武场不是为了缅怀过去无忧无虑的生活，还令自己心情低落的。洛拉斯搭弓拉弦，眯起双眼瞄准前方的箭靶，整套动作完美无可挑剔。

       蓝礼在远处看着，慢慢朝男孩们身后的长椅走去，那是让弓箭手们坐着好指点他们的。他掸走木椅上的尘土，整好袍子后坐下，两名守卫也尽职地站在后面。他从不习惯一天到晚都有守卫跟在身后，但既然君临的局势都紧张了，那就说明全国上下都不容乐观。劳勃坚持蓝礼身侧时刻要有守卫随行，虽然蓝礼质疑过是否真的是劳勃下的命令，那也改变不了什么。反正一切都是国王说了算，即便他要剥夺蓝礼的人身自由。

       “你们怎么看他？”蓝礼冲着洛拉斯点点头，问他的守卫，这时箭矢恰好离弦，直中靶心。

       “看起来是个不错的小伙子。”其中一人回答，他看到箭矢丝毫没有偏离目标，语气末尾带上了一丝欣赏。

       “他会成为您麾下优秀的骑士。”另一人说。蓝礼忍不住翻了翻白眼。

       “你们知道，当他们说我会有自己的侍从时，我以为我会亲自训练他。就是，向他展示我的能力，还有我对世界知识的了解——真是愚蠢的想法，不是吗？他只是在我需要的时候跟着我，打扫清洁我的马，还有和其他男孩一起练习。他只是我私人的……助手。”蓝礼叹了口气，弹走沿着他的大腿爬向膝盖的一只甲虫，“今天是他的命名日。”守卫沉默不语，蓝礼忍不住又翻了翻白眼才继续说话。“我告诉过你们多少次了，在我和你们说话的时候你们完全可以直接回话，用不着得到我的允许才能开口——每个人都有自己的看法。”这是蓝礼喜欢对侍奉他的人说清楚的一点：他们和任何贵族一样，有权利发表自己的意见，作为人类而不是为侍奉和保护他人而制造出来的东西行动。蓝礼向来对风息堡的人以诚相交、以礼相待，因为从懂事开始他唯一的朋友只有仆人和守卫。他身边没有同龄的孩子，而他的哥哥们分别比他大十五岁和十四岁，陪伴着他的只有仆人和自己的幻想。

       正因如此，蓝礼才坚持给予城堡里的人和他人同等的尊重和相应的自由。在蓝礼看来，除了幸运的世袭和一个裱着金子的姓氏之外，他们和他并无二异。

       “非常抱歉，大人，只是……”

       “只是？”

       “就是，我们还不是……很习惯这样……对你这种地位的大人这么直接地说话。”

       蓝礼微笑着耸耸肩，扭头看着从君临新来的守卫。“我知道为什么你们在君临从不坦率说话了——如果你们想说我们亲爱的瑟曦王后的脑袋看起来像是塞进过她的阴道里，他们会二话不说砍掉你们的头插在城墙的铁枪上。”

       守卫们笑了，虽然他的话既粗鲁无礼又带着浓浓的偏执意味。

       蓝礼转过身，全神贯注地看着洛拉斯训练。他是个顺从的男孩，不时也有点叛逆的倾向。他雄心勃勃，愿意为了他那崇高而遥不可及的目标努力训练。他在风息堡有适当的指引和少许的自由，正在成长为一个可以独当一面的人。

       他只来了十一个月，但蓝礼已经看得见他外表和性格的巨变了。他懂得了放松欢笑，学会了捉弄人，当初来到城堡时的傲慢荡然无存——或者说，至少在蓝礼周围他并不自大。蓝礼依然能听到一些人说洛拉斯只会用言辞和眼神侮辱他们，他却觉得这种不逊有时还挺招人喜爱的。在某种程度上是因为洛拉斯的傲气几乎不会直接对蓝礼表现出来，顶嘴时的机灵话很多也是从蓝礼那儿学来的。但洛拉斯不再是那个目中无人、养尊处优的少爷了，他学会了尊重他人，和城堡里许多人相交甚好，赢得了无数小姐和侍女的宠爱。

       又一支箭命中了靶心。

       娜迪告诉他洛拉斯给一些女孩子送过花，迷得她们心肝乱颤。蓝礼问他为什么要送花给她们，他只是耸耸肩，说她们希望他那么做而已。这很不寻常，他似乎对自己受到女性青睐这件事毫无回应的热情，但蓝礼知道，不久过后时机成熟时，他就会对女孩子挑逗的眼神和紧致的双唇感兴趣了。绝大多数男孩终究会迷上女人的……绝大多数，但不是全部……

       第三支箭稍微往右偏离了。

       洛拉斯的体格外貌也有了变化。训练场上的艰苦练习有了成效，壮实的肌肉取代了曾经的婴儿肥，他的力量通过站姿和步伐体现得淋漓尽致。筋骨的生长痛也随之而来，有几次蓝礼逮到他日落后还在城堡里漫步，当被逼问为什么“鬼鬼祟祟四处游荡”时，洛拉斯回答说走动的时候感觉不那么疼。

       蓝礼想起了身体疼痛难忍却无法缓解的感觉，因此在那之后，他也常常陪着洛拉斯在半夜闲逛。

       第四支箭再次命中靶心。

       总而言之，尽管蓝礼甚少插手洛拉斯的实训，但他相信洛拉斯会成为自己朝思暮想的夏天的骑士。当洛拉斯在比武大会上赢得一席之地时，他会同时承载着提利尔家族和拜拉席恩家族的荣光——这对他们两家而言都是好事。

       “你怎么看？”

       蓝礼把注意力从洛拉斯身上挪开，抬头看见一个弓箭手交叉双臂抱胸站在他旁边，同样在看着洛拉斯。“唔，显然他有一身好箭术。”

       弓箭手因他的话而笑起来，揉搓着下巴。“对啊，他确实有一身好箭术。武器师傅告诉我他还同样擅长使剑和流星锤。”

       “而且他的长枪技术也在不断提升。”蓝礼加了一句。洛拉斯给那么多人留下了深刻印象，他感到一丝欣慰。

       “看来你得到了一个好苗子！他会弥补你欠缺的技能的。”男人说完咯咯发笑，蓝礼开玩笑地打了他一下。说不定他留给他的人太多自由了。

       但另一方面，偶尔谦逊也是好的。他说得没错——蓝礼从不怎么擅长长枪比武。他做得还不错，只是到了真正比武的时候他总是兴味索然。他更乐意坐在观众席上看别人比试，欣赏那些盔甲和披风，而他则下些好赌注，和别人谈笑风生。但和其他所有事情一样，当别人希望他上场时他也会顺从地照做。

       “训练快结束了没？今天是他的命名日，我想在被人拖回去做日常的苦差事前找时间送他份礼物。”

       “如果你希望的话，大人，我可以放他早点儿走。”弓箭手小心翼翼地朝洛拉斯走去（男孩手里正拿着一副弓箭呢），两人交谈了一阵，然后洛拉斯在木座上放下弓，小跑过来，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容。

       “大人，我不知道你在这儿。”他说，蓝礼站起来拍拍衣服。“如果我知道的话我就会——”

       “更卖力炫耀？”

       洛拉斯笑了，蓝礼也不禁笑得开心了点儿。“也许我会只为你而射出一箭。”

       “我相信今天是少有的你不是为主人而是为自己做事的日子之一。”蓝礼说，带着洛拉斯离开训练场，“陪我走走吧。”

       “如你所愿，大人。”洛拉斯回答。魁榆和垂柳在小路上投下阴影，阳光透过云层在繁叶上映下光斑，鸟儿在枝头婉转鸣唱。今天很凉爽，空气格外清新，混杂着海水和绿叶的味道，还有一丁点经历了清晨雨水的洗礼后野花和矮树丛残留的香味。蓝礼呼吸着这片芬芳，微笑着哼完一曲小调儿后才开口。

       “今天是你的命名日，对不对？”

       “是的，我想是这样……你怎么知道的？”

       “我无所不知……好啦，至少别人会告诉我很多事情，如果是重要的事我就会记住，就像这一件。”蓝礼眨眨眼解释道。走到一个分叉口时，他转身吩咐守卫待在这里，然后拉着洛拉斯走到其中一条路上，避开各种耳目。“我给你买了件礼物。”走到半路时他停下说道。

       “礼物？你不必为我这样做，大人。”

       “只有我们两人独处的时候叫我蓝礼就好。”蓝礼说，从腰带上解下一个绿色天鹅绒的小包，放在洛拉斯比自己略小的掌心里。“这没什么，真的。我原本想给你买些更……奢侈的东西，可后来我想到了这个，觉得它一定和你很相衬。”

       “不会是项链吧？”洛拉斯边打开小包边问道，以为自己会看见一条项链，语气略微有些失望。

       “不，不是项链。”

       洛拉斯伸手进去摸索着，接着拿出了一些色彩斑斓的玫瑰花瓣。“你送我玫瑰花瓣？”

       他说这话的语气令蓝礼仰头大笑，表情变换更是远远超出了蓝礼的承受范围。看来傲气还没完全消失。“不，不只是玫瑰花瓣！我给你买了玫瑰，洛拉斯。真正的玫瑰——或者说是玫瑰花苗，如果你想这么叫它们的话。”

       “你给我买了一株玫瑰花苗？”

       “不止一株——实际上有五株，每一株的颜色都不同。我问过这里比较熟悉园艺和花草的师傅，他告诉了我一些适合在这里种植的玫瑰品种。你总是说你有多怀念家里的玫瑰，所以我就想，我带过来给你就好了。现在它们应该被种在你房间的阳台里了，你训练结束后就可以尽情观赏啦。”

       洛拉斯听完沉默不语。蓝礼怀疑自己是不是做错了什么；也许他越界了。玫瑰可能会让洛拉斯更想家，令原本就浓的乡愁变为现在的十倍。对自己能读懂人心这件事蓝礼素来引以为豪，但这回碰上洛拉斯他做得真是糟透了——在他想家的时候送他玫瑰，这对他能有好处吗？

       “如果你不喜欢我可以——”他开口说道，但下一秒就停住了。一双手臂环着他的腰，另一具躯体紧紧地贴上来。

       “谢谢。”洛拉斯把脸埋在蓝礼胸口深绿色袍子的褶皱里，轻声说道。蓝礼好一会儿都无法动弹，他着实有点震惊，尝试着理解当前的事。洛拉斯，骄傲自大目中无人的洛拉斯，居然在抱着他，还用难以置信的真诚语气向他致谢……

       “不客气。”他终于能说话了，也回抱着他。拥抱没有持续太久，洛拉斯很快抽身离开了，脸颊泛起一抹红晕。他把玫瑰花瓣放回小包里，看起来更像是在找事情做以掩饰尴尬。“我希望它们会芳香扑鼻。你应该是有红色、粉色、黄色、橙色和白色的玫瑰，很快它们的数量就会多得可以给每个侍女都送上一支了。”

       洛拉斯哼了一声，翻翻白眼，把小包系在自己的腰带上，明显是想留着它。“我就给几个女孩送过玫瑰，突然这就变成我的义务了？”

       “唔，可以这么说。等你成为名扬维斯特洛的骑士后你就可以给喜欢的女孩送上一支玫瑰了！洛拉斯·提利尔，风光的百花骑士！”

       洛拉斯笑着推搡着他。两人沿着小路走回分叉口，守卫正在那里来回踱步。“这真是个可笑的名字……但还是谢谢你，大——蓝礼。等第一株玫瑰绽放后我会把它送给你。”

       “真希望是白色的那支——它和我的头发最相衬。”

       “你是个差劲透顶的人。”

       “而你是百花骑士。”


	3. 朋友

       蓝礼最近很不对劲儿。虽然不知道具体是什么，但他确实在因某些事而烦躁。

       没错，他竭力隐瞒自己的反常，依然一脸笑意、谈吐亲切，幽默感也丝毫未减，但洛拉斯可以看出他有心事。他总是表现得一脸春风，但在他以为没人留意自己时，他的眉头紧锁，肩膀僵硬。这种状态越来越频繁，洛拉斯不由得开始担心了。与公爵相知两年，他已经可以观察出那个人行为举止的每一个细微变化，但从不过问。这还轮不到他说话；他只是个侍从，无论蓝礼有多烦恼，他也不应妄自窥测。

       但今日不比往常。蓝礼今天似乎比平时更紧张了，像是在强颜微笑，措辞心虚凌乱。当然，没人留意到，他们和公爵讨论完后就说笑着离开了，留下蓝礼一人阴沉着脸。

       “大人？”

       蓝礼抬眼瞥见洛拉斯，马上从面前的卷轴上挪开了注意力。洛拉斯朝他走来，他瞬间换上一副虚假的灿烂笑容。“洛拉斯，你来看我真是令人又惊又喜！稍等一会儿，我可以陪你回房——我就快签完这些文件了。”

       洛拉斯皱起眉头，虽然他很想现在就和蓝礼说话，但他还是照做了。他走到桌前坐在蓝礼对面，双手交叠放在腿上，远处是西沉的斜阳。他玩弄着手指，听着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上沙沙划动，盯着明灭的烛光在不规则雕纹书桌上跃动起舞。沉默了数分钟后，他叹了一口气。

       “你没事吧？”

       洛拉斯抬眼扬眉，越过墨水池对着蓝礼疑问地笑笑。“我好得很，蓝礼，为什么这样问？”

       “你刚刚叹气了……算了我只是好奇。今天的训练怎么样？”两人视线相交，洛拉斯刚准备和蓝礼谈谈他日渐低落的情绪，但凝视被打破了，蓝礼的注意力再次回到羽毛笔和羊皮纸上。

       “我很享受。”他开口，决定迟些再问那件事，“我的长枪用得顺手多了，还把几个男孩从马背上撞了下来。”蓝礼依然在纸上潦草地写写划划，但最起码听到洛拉斯的话后嘴角勾起一抹真心的笑意。如果当领主意味着要面对这么多的文书工作，洛拉斯很庆幸自己是高庭继承人顺位上是最后一个。“我花了更多时间练习流星锤——我可以更好地挥动它了，也长出了足够多的肌肉……还有，今天那株橙色的玫瑰开花了。”

       “那很好。”蓝礼的声音含糊不清，洛拉斯忍不住翻了翻白眼。假若对方连基本的尊重和倾听的意愿都没有，干嘛还要对着他喋喋不休呢？诚然，有时他说的话的确会让蓝礼走神，但有一件事是毫无疑问的：蓝礼喜欢他的声音。

       “只是觉得应该和你说一声，我可能怀上孩子了。我爱上了一个混蛋，结果他变着法子鸡奸了我。”

       “不许说鸡奸，洛拉斯——你才十三岁。”

       “我已经够大了，可以说‘鸡奸’了……你居然都不想知道是谁让我怀孕的吗？”

       回应的只有一声轻叹和一个微笑。“也许……”

       “啊哈，除非你放下羽毛笔看着我，否则我才不会告诉你呢。”

       又是一声轻叹。“我就快好了——再给我几分钟，然后你就可以说说你是怎么怀孕的了。”

       洛拉斯发出一声呻吟，抬头盯着天花板，接着背着双手站起来在房里漫无目的地走来走去。他看到蓝礼床边放着几本书，便用手指划着书脊随意抽出一本，翻开看见一幅绘图。书页是花花绿绿的亮彩色，边缘描着金色的曲线，而在画面中央的是两个……人？他皱眉转动着书的方向，想弄清楚画的是什么。那是手，还有……两个男人躺在——噢。

       “洛拉斯？”

       他猛地合上书，听到装订线断裂的声音时稍稍畏缩了一下，把书扔回原来的位置，然后转身看着蓝礼。“什么事？”

       “我做完了。”蓝礼边说边站起来，捋着自己的头发，脸上闪过一丝疲倦的笑容，然后从桌子后走出来，目光越过洛拉斯的肩膀看向后面。“你在看什么？”

       “没什么。”洛拉斯马上回答，脸颊开始变红。“我只是在欣赏你的藏书。”

       “噢，我的书。我没什么时间阅读，但偶尔会翻翻我最喜欢的几本关于冒险的书，沉浸在故事里。”

       “是的，我想你确实会……”

       “那么，在你生下一个私生子之前，我该去找哪个人并且命令他把你娶回家呢？”蓝礼双手叉腰，蹙着眉摆出他最严肃的表情，似乎是为了对洛拉斯拼命想引起他注意的举动作出适当的回应。

       “他是……你还好吧？”

       “我可不认识叫‘你还好吧’的人。”洛拉斯发觉很难不翻白眼且给他一拳。

       “别再刁难人了——回答我的问题。”

       蓝礼微微皱眉上下扫视着洛拉斯，接着垂下双手，走到床尾坐下，微微歪着头，半闭着眼平静地回答：“我完全没问题，洛拉斯，今天不过是有些累罢了。我昨晚睡得不太好。”

       “如果你打算用那个借口来敷衍我，不如说过去的一整周都没睡好。”洛拉斯说，“你有眼袋，而且我看见过你盯着墙壁发了好久的呆。你平常不是这么……冷漠的人。”

       “你在观察我？”

       洛拉斯脸红了，从蓝礼身上移开视线，握紧拳头。“我没有观察你……我只是恰好留意到了。比如说，有一天你看着窗外足足五分钟才和我说话。我不是不想你休息，可我总要说些什么才能提醒你我的存在。还有两天前，一个侍女打翻了一桶水的时候，你几乎在对着她咆哮。你让人看着就觉得讨厌。”

       最后那句话令蓝礼对他怒目而视，但那也好过虚假的冷静。“你就是在观察我。”

       “那不是重点，蓝礼。”

       “那什么才是重点，嗯？如果你真的有心事那就他妈的赶紧告诉我好摆脱这一切。”洛拉斯一时语塞，不再彬彬有礼或自鸣得意的公爵令他忘记了自己要说的话。蓝礼咬牙切齿，语调生硬，几乎是吼着说出那句话。许多人都会惶恐地尝试浇灭他的怒火，而洛拉斯毫不畏惧地迎面而上，煽风点火。

       “重点就是：你是个混账。”

       “我是——什么？”除了目瞪口呆以外没有更好的词可以形容蓝礼的表情。

       “你不仅是个混账，还是个蠢货——你把所有人都当成自己的玩偶，只会说些违心话和暗语伤人，却不敢流露自己的真实感受。”洛拉斯双手抱胸，生气地扬起下巴直视着蓝礼，倒想看他敢不敢否认。

       “你不应该对你的领主说这种话。”

       “从什么时候起我们的主仆关系又变得那么重要了？”洛拉斯问，蓝礼站起来俯视着他，尽管现在两人的身高相差无几。“你总是要别人对你开诚布公，可我猜你只是为了满足你的虚荣心才让别人说自己想听的话吧。”

       “你在挑战我的底线，洛拉斯。”

       “挑战你的什么底线？那层处变不惊的外壳？很、很好——那我就更要说出来了，以免你继续做个自命不凡、喜欢被人拍马屁的蠢货。”

       有那么一瞬间洛拉斯以为蓝礼会痛揍他一顿，不禁怀疑挑衅他到底是不是个好主意。然而蓝礼向后转身走开，拨弄着自己的头发， _笑了_ 。那不是欢乐的笑声——没有欣喜没有愉悦——有的只是 _苦涩_ 。“这真像是你会说出来的话，洛拉斯——自以为高人一等，趾高气扬地活了这么久，连一点狗屁的尊重都不愿意施舍给同伴的小男孩，玩弄着尾随在他身后的姑娘们的感情，因为那对他而言只是一场‘游戏’。”他转身怒视着洛拉斯，声音陡然提高了几个八度，暗涌已久的火山终于喷发。“你对我指手划脚，好像以为我自己就不知道似的，好像以为我不知道自己只敢藏掖着软弱和愤怒，用微笑伪装自己，可我都知道——我太清楚了。”他大步走到洛拉斯身前俯身压迫着他，双眸狂乱暴躁。而洛拉斯只是站在那里，两臂紧紧贴在身侧，任由蓝礼冲他发泄怒火。这个结果在他预料之中，但他不能说一点儿也没有被吓到。

       “我什么都不说是因为我不能说，洛拉斯——我不能告诉任何人，不能告诉他们我的感受，因为从小他们就不允许我这样做。你看不出来吗？没人在乎！我总是用微笑和戏谑伪装是因为我什么也没有了——我擅长的只有这个。我只是个木偶，是我老哥用来对付史坦尼斯和这个该死的国家的精致的牵线木偶，我没得选择。无论我做什么都无关紧要，与其像个无理取闹的小孩一样大吵大闹，我他妈的找到了更好的解决方法。我处理宫廷事务，我嘲笑这个世界，然后我继续活下去因为那就是我能做的一切我擅长的一切。在我是个小孩的时候如果我哭了没人会在乎而且现在也没人会在乎！”

       房间陷入一片死寂，唯一的声响是远处海浪拍打着礁石的哗哗声，掩盖住了蓝礼粗重痛苦的呼吸。

       洛拉斯觉得这是他第一次看见蓝礼。不是他的领主，不是最年轻的拜拉席恩，不是随心所欲四处游历的旅途者，当然更不是“精致的牵线木偶”。不，自从洛拉斯来到风息堡后，他现在才第一次 _看清了_ 蓝礼。在名讳和荣誉之下畏缩着的是个从未有过朋友也从未尝过真正友情的滋味的小男孩——他活在自己的想象里，用小聪明武装自己，只是为了从那个洛拉斯从不了解而他了解的世界中保护自己。蓝礼只是一介凡人，除此无他，但他也是洛拉斯打心底里关切在意的人。

       两人站在房间中央相顾无言，平静的褐色双眸直直地望进绝望的湛蓝眼瞳，洛拉斯开口了，话里的坚定不容置疑。“我在乎。”

       他说出这句话的那一秒，蓝礼紧绷着的肩膀和脸庞似乎顿时垮掉了，像是被他的声音从刚才进入的不愿面对的世界里带回了现实。两人一时都没有说话，但紧张的气氛来之即去，留下两个男孩站在屋子里，抛下了平日待人的傲慢面具，坦诚相对。

       “谢谢。”最后蓝礼说道。他的声音不可思议地轻柔，脸上也是温柔的表情。他微笑着走近洛拉斯，将手覆在他的脸颊上。洛拉斯一瞬间呼吸不能，只能僵在原地。蓝礼轻抚着他下颌的掌心灼热得令人难以置信，细小的火花从接触点扩散至全身。最后他挣脱了对视，低头看着地板，心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔。

       “没什么。”

       他从眼角瞥见那个人有动作，正想走开让出条路，却被蓝礼抢先吻上了他的前额。轻柔的甜蜜的纯洁的吻。“不，我是真心的……谢谢你，洛拉斯。”蓝礼终于离开了他，再次坐回床边，身子微微前倾，手指交叉在一起。他的唇边掠过一抹局促的笑容，发出一声叹息。“抱歉，我不该冲着你大吼大叫的。”

       “别道歉——我就是想你喊出来。我哥哥维拉斯就经常那么做，他一直挑衅我，我觉得不等到我整个人都爆炸他就不会罢休，但之后感觉就会好多了。”他解释道，脸颊还在发烧。他仍旧能感觉到蓝礼的嘴唇烙在皮肤上的触感……

       “听起来你哥哥像是个好人，我想我会很乐意找时间见见他。也许等我哪天拜访高庭的时候？”

       “也许吧。”洛拉斯在蓝礼旁边坐下，盯着地板，希望自己的心跳能快点恢复平静。这只是发生那些事后情绪还没稳定下来，仅此而已，因为激烈的冲突而亢奋很正常。至于额头上的那个吻？——不过是友情的表示罢了。他扯着自己的鬈发，轻咳一声。“我是真的关心你，蓝礼。如果你想找人说话，我就在这里。”

       “我知道。”蓝礼回答，依然注视着前方，“下次我觉得快要……崩溃的时候，无论什么小事我都会告诉你的。我真看不起享受特殊待遇的自己。”

       洛拉斯皱眉看着一脸沮丧，觉得自己的问题只是鸡毛蒜皮的蓝礼。或许当一个人要面对整个维斯特洛的问题时这些小事并非无足轻重，但那并不是他关心的事。“别那样说。你是个好人，蓝礼，你和其他人一样可以表现出畏惧，并不能说因为你是个公爵你就必须要完美无疵。”他低头看着自己的手，拉扯着一缕脱落的发丝，继续说，“我很钦佩你，而且我……不喜欢看到你丧气的样子。”

       蓝礼闭着眼紧抿着嘴，一只手盖在脸上，像是在咀嚼着洛拉斯的话。他颤抖着呼出一口气，再次把头扭开盯着窗外。“你知道吗，当他们说我会得到自己的侍从时，我从没想过那意味着我会得到一个朋友。”他的声音很轻，洛拉斯甚至以为是幻听，但当他看向蓝礼时，他看到了一个踌躇的感激的微笑。

       洛拉斯不知道该怎么回应，只能回以笑容。“我妹妹心烦的时候会叫我帮她梳辫子——你想要我帮你也梳一个吗？”

       回应这个奇怪的提议的是蓝礼的笑声，他猛地甩回头，倒在床褥上，笑得眼睛都睁不开了。洛拉斯坐在那儿，听着蓝礼边笑边喘，完全摸不着头脑。

       “你、你有时真是古怪得不可理喻。”蓝礼终于勉强止住了大笑，用手指揩掉眼角的泪水。

       “我才不是古怪，我只是……与众不同。”

       “与众不同不过是说得好听点儿的古怪，洛拉斯。”

       他生气地咬牙瞪着墙壁，冷静下来后才能继续说话。“你到底想不想我帮你梳头？”

       “……想。”


	4. 一触即发

       “他会把我挑下马背的。”

       洛拉斯扬起眉毛看向对面，绣着腾跃金狮的白色帐篷边上的红缨在微风中飘扬。一个男人坐在帐篷外，在湿石上来回磨着剑，蜜金色头发在夕阳下闪闪发亮，遮住了大半的脸，手腕的每一次抖动都流露出傲慢。帐篷微微敞开着以透光透气，从缝隙间可以瞥见披在盔甲旁的纯白色袍子。

       “詹姆·兰尼斯特爵士？”洛拉斯转过头问蓝礼，后者正两手交互抛弄着一个苹果，“那个弑君者？”

       “还能有哪个弑君者。我想你以前肯定见过他吧？”

       “见是见过，但都只是在远处看着，其他时候他都是浑身盔甲。可我记得他是御林铁卫，没错吧？”

       “对，但他得到了几天休假，以便羞辱这里近一半的骑士。”两人穿梭在各式各样的帐篷之间，蓝礼咬了一口苹果，脸颊被塞得鼓鼓的，冲着洛拉斯灿烂一笑。现在正值比武之季，起码这是劳勃国王喜欢的说法。只要劳勃还坐在铁王座上，他就能找出各种理由来举办比武大会，这次的借口是庆祝瑟曦的命名日。虽然人们又可以借此机会一睹丈夫的勇猛威武，瑟曦却似乎对此憎恶之极，但没人会在意她的想法。举国都知道王后痛恨参与长枪比武和游戏式的战斗，但那也阻止不了劳勃以她的“荣誉”举办盛会。

       想也不用想，蓝礼也被要求参与其中，甚至要亲自上场。他本想唉声叹气抱怨一番，但转念一想，也许这是带洛拉斯参加大型的比武大会来换换口味的好时机。洛拉斯说他有参加过君临的几场比武大会，但在当侍从时则从来没有这种机会。当风息堡或周边地区举办比武时，他会作为蓝礼的侍从一同参与，然而路人皆知都城的狂欢才是最大型的，也是能赢取最多金子的，因此它是全维斯特洛最大的盛宴。随后蓝礼想，洛拉斯将来要成为一名骑士，现在带他感受一下这种氛围再合适不过了。

       迄今为止，这次比武给洛拉斯带来了巨大深远的影响。尽管大多数人只能看到他的自大和提利尔家族臭名远扬的高傲，蓝礼知道，眼睛才是读懂他的关键。他的眼中闪烁着金绿色的光芒，隐藏在优雅与矜持背后的是兴奋与好奇。他永远在嘴角勾着一抹浅笑，夜晚到来时看上去更是烦恼不已，像是不知道去哪儿好：是留下来和风息堡的人玩几盘游戏好呢，还是到外面村落似的帐篷间纵饮狂欢好呢？

       来到这里只过了两天，洛拉斯却似乎完全无法抑制住兴奋之情了。蓝礼真害怕他会激动得爆炸开来。

       “为什么你会觉得詹姆爵士会把你挑下马？”洛拉斯问，这时一个妓女咯咯笑着从一顶帐篷里跑出来，身后跟着一个裤子脱到膝盖的踉跄的醉汉，两人赶紧躲闪。太阳就快下山了，醉汉和妓女的身影也渐渐开始浮现。

       “很简单——一切都在于钱。”蓝礼把苹果核扔到一边擦拭着双手，“我是个很实际的人。我很愿意说我想赢得这场比武，可我不会这样做，因为我的胜利不会给我带来任何金子——都是赌博的关系。谁在他身上下注最多谁就最可能赢钱，因为他确实优秀，又或者他的对手被贿赂了而弃权，在这种时候总会出现这样的情况的……但话说回来，那个自大得欠揍的兰尼斯特杂种确实比我强。”

       “可你就不想赢吗？”蓝礼走进帐篷里，笔直地把钱袋扔到入口的桌子上，转身看着洛拉斯，发现对方似乎被他的话惹恼了，不禁暗暗叫苦。洛拉斯在对待骑士精神上稍为……较真，虽然蓝礼很欣赏这一点，但他执拗起来时是很难和他讲理的。

       “能赢的话我再乐意不过。我还想把我外甥从悬崖上推下去呢——那不代表我就能那么做。”

       “你知道你可以的。”

       “把乔佛里王子推下悬崖？”

       蓝礼能清楚地听见男孩低吼一声，同时还翻了翻眼睛。他不由得笑了。“你懂我的意思，蓝礼。”

       他耸耸肩，朝床边森绿色和金色相间的长椅走去，脚步声因长毛地毯的缓冲减弱了许多。他猛地倒在长椅上，摆出一个舒服而不失体面的姿势，一条腿惬意地架在扶手上晃荡着，一只手拨弄着地毯，另一只手卷弄着一绺头发，看着洛拉斯走到桌子旁站着，手掌在光滑的桌面上来回划动。他从未在比武场上取得胜利——当然，他不是没争取过。在最初野心勃勃地接触比武时他确实想赢，而且很多次都接近胜利了。但随着时间流逝，他的兴趣也转移了，并开始意识到自己不会是胜者，也不会真正在意胜负。他还有其他天赋，比如在一堆织物里挑选衣服的品味，这无论是给他还是给周围该死的傻瓜的生活都增添了色彩。美貌，优雅，为人略微轻佻但拥有非凡的领导魅力，这些才是他的才华。

       “我很感激你这么关心我，洛拉斯，但我真的不在乎输赢。”

       “为什么会不在乎？”洛拉斯劈头盖脸地逼问，声音变得尖锐。蓝礼扬起一条眉毛，看着洛拉斯走近跪下以和自己保持水平，向前倾着身子，手掌在自己肩膀附近紧抓着扶手的长毛，眼神坚定。“为什么你会不想赢？为什么你会这么轻易就承认失败？蓝礼，你是无所不能的。我看过你训练，我知道你都做了什么。我说这些话并不是因为你是我的领主或朋友，而是因为你也是一个优秀的战士，你有权利去赢得胜利。去他的金子和期望，你应该把它们都忘了，去把那些自大的以为你除了国王弟弟的虚名就一无是处的蠢货都打在地上，让他们躺在泥地里仰视着你，重新审视自己的评价。”

       蓝礼震惊得僵在了长椅上，手指也不再玩弄头发，无法将视线从洛拉斯身上移开，后者两眼放光，燃烧着饥渴的欲望。从未有人对他说过这些话，毕竟他们也没有理由这样做。他喜欢穿上亮绿色镀金、带着金色鹿角装饰的漂亮盔甲，到比武场上露几次脸，然后坐回观众席上享受余欢，因为他本性安于现状，并不好战。

       但洛拉斯——洛拉斯渴求着胜利。他身上散发着的欲望气息令蓝礼大吃一惊，不得不留意起这个正在蜕变成男人的男孩。蜜棕色的鬈发反射着烛光，棱角分明的轮廓因浸在阴影里而稍为柔和，更凸显了成长过后愈发融合的阳刚与阴柔之美。丰润的双唇微张，高耸的颧骨染上淡红，彰显出他的勃发朝气。

       蓝礼无法抑制地做出彼此熟悉的动作，捧着洛拉斯的脸，将他的头发拨回耳后，轻抚着他的颧骨；他的触碰令对方稍稍挪动。他调整了姿势侧身躺着，脸颊埋进扶手里，宛如紧握救生索一般抓着扶手的起茧的指尖就在唇边。两人目光相交，他灼热的呼吸喷在洛拉斯手上，但对方没有缩手，甚至没有表现出一丝惊慌。

       这很危险——他明白。做出这种事很危险很愚蠢而且很不负责任。洛拉斯是他的侍从，而且年轻气盛——很容易受人影响，会盲目地相信任何事。每个人都可以看出他崇拜蓝礼，而他现在的举动仅仅是出于好奇，试探地生硬地前倾着身子，期许着某种他自己也无法完全理解的东西。洛拉斯还太年轻，蓝礼对自己说——他太年轻了，是理解不了我的感情的。虽然蓝礼本人倒是心知肚明，似乎自打出生以来，自己喜欢的就是男人。

       他会和身边的女人调情，邀她们共舞，对她们说甜言蜜语，但里面毫无真情实意。他凭微笑和爱抚就能轻易得到力量，或许内心的某部分也确实沉醉其中，但这些都不足为道。女人们和他一样，都是这场游戏的玩家，无论是她们还是蓝礼都不能从中得到自己想要的东西。他明白，她们永远也无法取悦他。他曾试过投入进去，但没有效果。他命中注定是特殊的，然而还是出于那个原因，蓝礼和接纳其他一切一样轻易地接受了这个事实——否则他还能怎样？

       可洛拉斯……洛拉斯是……洛拉斯自己。明明单纯天真，懂得宫廷礼仪又有骑士风范，虽然有小小的坏心眼，待人却依然如此真诚。他太美丽了，这些污秽的东西和他丝毫不相称。不是每个人都能坦然接受被叫做“男婊子”，蓝礼不想因此毁了洛拉斯，他的爱应该沐浴在阳光之下，而非躲藏在阴影里和门背后。

       起码蓝礼是这样告诉自己的。

       坐起来似乎花了一个世纪之久，他托着洛拉斯的下巴，不得不从他身上移开目光才能吻在他的前额而非嘴唇上，随后站起来扔下他走开，拿起被他遣走的佣人留下的酒袋往杯中倒酒，想以此转移注意力。他啜饮一口葡萄酒，尝试让发抖的双手和胸口沉重的搏动平定下来，否则他没有勇气扭头去看自己亲手推开的那个人。

       该死的荣誉。

       “你该休息了，明早我要上场比武，需要你早起帮我准备。”

       他听到身后有动静，转身的同时洛拉斯僵硬地站了起来，紧握双拳，下颚来回咬合，像是咬着马嚼子的沮丧的军马。“谨遵大人所愿。”他说，声音透着明显的失落但依旧平稳利落。蓝礼将杯中微辣的酒水一饮而尽，在这段沉默中突然理解了自己的国王老哥。

       “你不一定非得去睡觉，你可以去……”他摆摆手，意指开始又一波宴会的“外面”。他之前打算加入其他骑士的狂欢，然而刚才发生的事扫走了他所有的兴致。但洛拉斯……也许洛拉斯会去找一个女人共度良宵。

       单单是想象着琥珀色眸子充满欲望地看着别人，他就忍不住又抓起了酒袋。为什么他就不能和其他人一样渴望妓女和侍女的怀抱？

       “不了，我觉得还是去睡觉比较好。”远处传来兴奋的吼叫，蓝礼很怀疑洛拉斯睡不睡得着，但在他开口之前洛拉斯就拨开了帐篷，身体依旧僵硬却高昂着头，就这样消失在他的视线中。

       蓝礼长长地呼出一口气，连自己也没意识到刚才屏住了呼吸。他胡乱地揉着头发，转身一脚踢在桌子上，烛台嘎吱嘎吱地摇摇欲坠。他把杯子扫到一边，撑着桌子俯身凝视着木头的纹理，竭力想把洛拉斯失落的身影从脑海里赶出去。

       他做得没错……至少他逼着自己如此相信。

 XX

       这不正常。

       他的所想所感和一举一动都不是一个提利尔 _应有的_ 行为。他应该钟情于女人，渴望爱抚她们的肌肤，将手指穿梭在她们发间，为她们送上玫瑰和情话。这是骑士风度的一部分，这是骑士应做的事。他不应该对另一个男人抱有这样的感情——更别提那是他的领主。他想要的不是巧笑软语和丰满酥胸，而是压迫在身上的坚实的躯体，粗暴而灼烈的吻，还有充满男性气息的低吼。但他不应该渴求这种东西。他甚至不应该对此有感觉。他在脱离正轨，世界在坍塌，一切都变得支离破碎。

       他 _应当_ 成为的是令双亲骄傲的儿子——比武场上的冠军，女人的青睐者。他从小就被教诲自己会背负着提利尔之名，要给家族带来前所未有的强大与荣耀，因为那是他的义务。他的哥哥们天赋过人聪明能干，但他才是那个会被写进史书的人；他将用他自信强大的气场与日益提升的技能以风暴之势席卷维斯特洛。他该如何启齿向家族解释这一切？

       他不能告诉他们；他们不会理解的，就连他自己也无法理解自己。他早就知道自己和别人不同。他知道，但他从不愿考虑太久，因为他没有时间，或是因为害怕会发现的东西。可即便他拒绝思考，他还是发现了。他向来欣赏女人，却会以异样的炽烈目光看着男人。

       一切都在崩溃，因为他无法成为一个 _正常_ 的人。他是个提利尔，不应与他人有异。他要比旁人优秀，而不是异常——不是以这种方式。异常不是提利尔家族的风格。提利尔家族的男人会结婚生子，会光耀门楣，会被册封领地，会以优雅的行为举止折服他人。他们讨人喜爱，受人崇敬，无时无刻不表现得大方得体。

       他们 _不会_ 对其他男人产生欲望。

       最初他以为这很快就会过去，以为自己看着蓝礼时涌起的感情只是崇拜。蓝礼在旁边时的心跳加速和强烈的表现欲都可以谅解也很好解释，但那晚在帐篷里，他用那种眼神看着自己，湛蓝的眼瞳中毫不掩饰的欲望 _点燃_ 了洛拉斯身上的某种渴望。他想感受蓝礼温暖的嘴唇在自己唇上辗转的触感。他想要得快要发疯了，以至于一有这种念头身体就控制不住地疼痛。

       那就是困扰着洛拉斯的问题。无论离蓝礼抽身离开拒绝了他以来过了多少天，他还是忍不住在脑里回想，想象原本可能发生的事，发现自己有多么困惑失落愤怒。他对自己感到愤怒，对令他如此心烦意乱的七神感到愤怒，对以那种方式拒绝他的蓝礼感到愤怒——离他远远的，一副若无其事的模样，仿佛两人间什么也不曾有过。

       洛拉斯绝望地想停止这一切，想摆脱现在的感觉，回到一切都正常运转的日子，唯一所念仅仅是成为一名骑士、完美回应别人对自己的期许的日子。

       不幸的是，生活总是事与愿违，洛拉斯只能边纠结自己的感情边完成侍从的工作，而他侍奉的领主让这一切都变得更糟糕。蓝礼表现得像是什么也没发生过似的，依旧面带微笑温和有礼。他会和洛拉斯嬉笑打闹，与洛拉斯以外的人相处时更是情绪高涨，但两人间随意的触碰和善意的挑逗变得越来越少。没有了额头上的吻，没有了托着下巴的动作及手掌的细微晃动，而且蓝礼已经好几个月都没有叫自己帮他梳头了。

       这令洛拉斯无比沮丧。一方面他很怀念这一切——饥渴的怀念让他感到不安，因为他想要回它们而且想要更多，但他不应该有这种想法。这是禁忌的，因为这不是骑士所为。曾经他的毕生所求只是成为一名骑士，被歌谣传唱，但现在事情不像原以为的那样发展，于是他开始慌了。

       他是在害怕。

       害怕可能发生的事，害怕有人发觉自己的感情和欲望。他想得到蓝礼也想做一个正常人，他想成为父亲口中的自己也想和另一个男人在一起。他想拥有一切，同时也在想什么才是“一切”。

       但大多数时候，洛拉斯只希望能够 _理解_ 。

       “我觉得干草士兵阵亡了。”

       洛拉斯惊得差点把手里的练习用剑掉在地上，四处张望着；刚才他的头脑完全被失落困惑占据了。随后他拨开粘在汗湿的额头上的一团鬈发，怒视着武器师傅，为自己被捉到开小差而恼怒不已。“没有规定说不许用练习人偶。”

       “我也没说有。”师傅啐出一大口唾沫，用手在鼻子下擦了擦，接着又抓拉着腰带。洛拉斯毫不掩饰自己的厌恶往后退了一步。这男人有一身好剑术却不懂礼节，洛拉斯怀疑是不是赢了几场战斗、杀了几个人之后，人们会突然变得连最简单的规矩也懒得遵守。

       “那你为什么阻止我？”洛拉斯最不能容忍训练被打断，他不耐烦地晃着剑，语气不太友善。通常他对城堡的人都很客气，但今天他们算是 _撞在枪口_ 上了。

       “只是想确认我有这个权利罢了——你明天就要回高庭了吧？”

       “对，我哥哥要结婚了，他们允许我休假回去参加婚礼。况且，我们的大人已经离开好一段日子了，我觉得……作为一个侍从却没有领主可侍奉的感觉很奇怪。”

       武器师傅哼了一声，望着在院子另一侧训练的其他男孩。“多恩，对吗？”

       “什么？”

       “他去了多恩，不是吗？以国王的名义去建立什么友好关系还是因为其他狗屁的事？”

       洛拉斯叹了口气点点头，默默地同意男人的最后一句话。两周前蓝礼被勒令去拜访多恩，而洛拉斯则留在风息堡继续训练。正常情况下洛拉斯巴不得留在这里，因为哥哥的缘故他对马泰尔家族毫无好感可言。维拉斯本人倒是很想从那场废了他一条腿的长枪比武的阴影中走出来，但提利尔家族其余的人仍然不加掩饰地怨恨着马泰尔家族。洛拉斯从小就被灌输着这些恶念，提及这个家族时他很难不表现出憎恶。

       可如果跟去多恩意味着能和蓝礼搭上话，他绝对会“表现得乖乖的”。他越是坐在这里呆想两人之间发生的事（或者因此而失去的一切）越是垂头丧气。尽管离家这么久之后他终于可以回家了，但两人之间横空出现的隔阂，以及蓝礼根本不 _希望_ 他跟过去的事实，都令洛拉斯烦躁不已。

       “没错，他是去了多恩。”他几乎是吼出来的。

       武器师傅扬起一条眉毛，在烈日下眯眼斜睨着他，然后冲着人偶挥挥手。“很好，继续练习。”

       洛拉斯点头转身却又停住了，因为他听到男人叫他的名字。他再次转过身，努力克制住怒火，站在那儿等男人说完。“你应该多点发火。”

       “什么？”

       “你训练的时候该多点发火。你被惹火的时候干起架来会更厉害。”


	5. 天旋地转

       “你说史坦尼斯的屁眼里是不是塞了一只海怪崽子？”

       “对、对不起，大人？”

       “我觉得那样子的话就能解释为什么他成天绷着一张臭脸，动不动就发火，额头会暴起青筋，因为那玩意儿挣扎着想逃出来。”

       “我……我不知道该怎么回答，大人。”

       “也许你最好什么都别说。”蓝礼在马鞍上挪了挪，朝他的守卫眨眨眼，伸了一个懒腰，响亮地嗯啊一声。这是一个暖和的夏日午后，蓝礼很高兴路途虽然颠簸但一直有树荫遮凉。他去多恩之前忘了想到那儿会有多热，结果差点死在高温和烈日之下，可以回去阴雨绵绵的风暴地无疑是一种解脱。并不是说他不喜欢多恩，他只是比较乐意回到没有遍地黄沙的地方。

       一周前他起身返回风息堡，为终于能回家而高兴不已。至少会议还算差强人意；他使出浑身解数对那些被热切地称为“沙蛇”的女人们施展魅力，也试着取悦道朗亲王，想让他认识到尽管他的家族独立于王国之外，多恩也依然是受重视的盟友。他们都心知肚明，蓝礼此行并不能使两者关系更密切，但除去一些尴尬的场合，总体来说这还算是一次愉快的旅途。

       最尴尬的莫过于与亚莲恩公主相处。

       蓝礼懂得欣赏美丽的女人——并不是说他喜欢和男人睡觉就代表他不了解女人之美。她是个娇小玲珑的人儿，但内心暗涌的力量表明了强烈的控制欲。她橄榄色的皮肤和深色的卷发在阳光下闪闪发亮，漆黑的眸子深处暗藏着对权力的渴望。

       但她毕竟还年轻，虽然勇气过人，也不过是个女人，还是个笨拙的女人。她勾引诱惑男人的技巧十分生涩，蓝礼总是因她的行为而困惑不已。他当然不喜欢这种状况，但他改变不了什么。他对女人不感兴趣，即便是年轻娇美的多恩公主也不例外。

       曾经有小姐想接近他——小家族的女人尝试引诱他，妄想嫁入拜拉席恩家族，这种事并不少见。他无法确定她们追求他仅仅是遵循家族所愿还是出于本人真心，但他懂得怎样友好地转移她们的注意力。不幸的是，亚莲恩的注视比他所习惯的来得稍为直接了点。

       “离开那个炎热的地方真是太好了，对吧，老爷？”

       蓝礼释然地叹了口气，点点头。“绝对的——有那么一刻我以为自己要被沙子吞掉了。我真想不懂居然有人可以住在那里。”他在马鞍上转过身，看着跟在一辆巨大的马车后悠闲的一队人。蓝礼最早的随行队伍人数很少，但中途他同意让几个流浪者加入他们，很快跟着护送队伍一起行进的人里多了十个男人，十五个女人和六个小孩。起码他们在人数上占优——尤其是在半路被强盗截住的时候。

       “您这几天……过得开心吗，老爷？”

       蓝礼皱起眉毛古怪地看了守卫一眼。“挺开心的，谢谢你的关心……为什么 _会_ 这样问？”

       “我只是想——我没有冒犯的意思，只是想着既然我想说什么都可以，而且我——”

       蓝礼轻笑着摇摇头。“打住，打住——别担心，我只是好奇，并不是在责备你。相信我，如果我真的生气了你一定会知道的。”

       守卫似乎吃了颗定心丸，松了口气，来回抚摸着剑柄。“谢谢您，老爷。”

       “别因为我让你像正常人一样说话就谢我。不管怎样，这段时间我确实过得不错，尽管那些多恩女人还真是够个性鲜明的。我觉得……狂野是用来形容她们的最好的词语。风暴地里温顺谦恭的女人太多了，她们好像真的以为自己的脑壳是空的，不能有自己的想法，虽然我觉得其他人就是希望她们这样。男人总是喜欢对着什么都高谈阔论一番，如果对方只是不能回嘴的漂亮脸蛋就最好不过了。哪天都好，给我一个能和我平起平坐的坚强又聪慧的恋人吧。告诉我，你有妻子吗？”

       守卫闻言摇摇头，有一阵子看起来痛苦不堪。“我有过一个妻子，但是……有时候生活是很残酷的，老爷。我们结婚不久她就病了，她的身子还没强壮到能撑下来的地步。”

       蓝礼微蹙双眉，转动着手上的戒指。他同情这个男人，因为他从未体会过身边的人病逝的感觉，也许他也不会有这种机会。他很幸运，能住在一个自己和自己爱的人都能得到悉心照料的地方——一个好学士，加上足够多的钱，无论什么疾病都能治愈。享有特权者可以活得更健康、更长久，且不论他们值不值得拥有这种权利，这本身就不公平。“我对你的遭遇深表遗憾。”他说着拍了拍男人的肩膀，“她一定是个好女人。”

       “哎，没错。她的头发像麦穗一样灿烂，她的笑容可以让整个屋子都明亮起来……她是独一无二的。”战士轻咳一声，直起身板抬了抬下巴，似乎想把话题岔开。“老爷，您有一个……你们是怎么称呼的，闺中佳人吗？”

       蓝礼微微笑着摇摇头，对自己的私生活暗暗发笑。噢，如果他们知道相比起穿着绸缎长裙的淑女，自己更喜欢身披锃亮盔甲的骑士，他们会怎么说呢？“没有，至少现在还没有，但我猜等到合适的时候我会和别人订婚吧，也许以后还会有几个孩子呢！三个儿子，年纪不同，性格各异，总是争吵打闹，而且两个哥哥对最小的那个完全不管不顾，直到最后三人都吵累了打不动了，才意识到他们之间从未有过真正的兄弟之爱。”蓝礼调皮地眨眨眼，对着守卫露齿一笑，露出和说话内容完全不符的表情，“你也看得很明白，拜拉席恩家族在形成亲密的家庭纽带这方面很有一手。”

       “我……您说得是，老爷。”

       “当然了，如果我真的有孩子，我会希望他们和我自己的家人完全相反。但愿他们会比较像母亲吧，无论她是谁……”蓝礼叹了口气揉乱自己的头发，轻轻拍了拍母马的脖子。所有这些关于他应该拥有的未来家庭生活和配偶的谈话都不可避免地让他想起洛拉斯，想起那个本应无权令他如此心烦意乱的事实。

       洛拉斯想要他，蓝礼也想要他，但他同时意识到这只是自己的单相思——仅此而已。他只是在利用洛拉斯，至少每当和他共处一室时蓝礼会不断这样提醒自己。洛拉斯是那么该死的优雅而引人注目；他知道自己有魅力，但他不可能明白他 _到底_ 有多美。

       “可以问你个问题吗？”蓝礼问道，盯着缓慢前进的远方，太阳正从云翳中逃出来。

       “当然可以，老爷。”

       蓝礼点点头，用手掩着嘴清了清嗓子，思量着该怎样组织语言。他觉得向一个侍奉自己的人请教感情问题是件很奇怪的事，但也比和贵族淑女谈起安全得多。流言蜚语向来很受欢迎。“让我们暂时假设你有一位很爱慕的女性友人。她是你的朋友，可你希望两人间的关系能……更进一步。但唯一的麻烦是她比你年轻，很容易脑袋一热就栽进错误的泥潭。还有，她是在你手下工作的，或者说，她每天都帮你处理杂事，然后你觉得她会对你有意思的唯一理由是她崇拜你，而且因为你表示出了好感，所以她会觉得……有义务回应你的感情。如果这样你会怎么做？”

       守卫好一段时间都没有说话。蓝礼用眼角的余光瞥着他，他在沉思，微微下撇着嘴，浓密的褐色眉毛皱成一团。时间一分一秒地过去，蓝礼刚想对他说不用这么认真地考虑时，他终于开口了。“唔，我想我会问她对我是什么感觉，告诉她我害怕的事。如果我真的很喜欢这位小姐，我就会相信她，相信她会对我说实话，也相信她可以弄明白自己的感情。”

       有时候最愚蠢可笑的话往往出自统治者嘴里，而侍奉者却会道出最简单纯朴的真理。

       眼中的世界被全然颠覆，蓝礼再一次震惊不已。


	6. 婚姻与蜂巢

       洛拉斯撑着阳台的石栏，双手交握，眺望着底下的花园，深吸一口气然后屏住呼吸，享受片刻安宁的同时也在尝试重新认识这个称之为家的地方。微风拂乱了他的头发，轻抚着他的脸颊，但在他脑海深处卷起的却是呼啸的海风。

       他慢慢呼气，身子倚着石栏稍稍下滑，再次吸进一抹玫瑰与果树的芳香。他想念这种馥郁——比原以为的要想念得多。高庭给人的感觉与众不同——虽然他也说不清其中缘由。并不是说这里的建筑和他去过的其他城堡有什么差别，也不是说仆人就更能干或者贵族就更优雅。这里真的没什么特别之处，只是……它是他的家。

       在家里，无论何时何地，玫瑰和柑橘树的芬芳都会萦绕在他周围，带他回到那些只需要单纯地考虑事情的日子，不会好奇在明天的冒险过后又是什么的日子，不会忧心忡忡，不会优柔寡断，不会焦虑不安，也不会垂头丧气的日子。

       只要闭上双眼，沉醉在空气中沁人心脾的柠檬香气和 _勃发万物_ 的气息里，洛拉斯就能假装自己还是那个几年前远赴风息堡之前的小男孩。

       “洛拉斯，你在吗？”厚实的橡木门后传来的模糊声音打破了难得的宁静。他走回房间里，拨弄着头发，尝试着辨认是谁打扰了他迫切需要的休息。

       “进来吧。”他最终还是决定见见门外的人，心想如果觉得烦人就把他们赶走，然而当加兰走进来的那一刻，所有轰人离开的想法都烟消云散了。他的心飞了起来，一个箭步冲过去，立刻就被强壮的双臂一把揽住；他想念死这种拥抱了。

       当然这和以前的拥抱又不尽相同。洛拉斯上次见到加兰时，他的头皮只能勉强够得着加兰下巴上的胡茬，而现在他长高了不少，已经可以把头枕在哥哥的肩膀上了，同时他还能环着加兰的腰，在他的背上交扣十指——这是十一岁的他无论如何也不可能做到的。

       他想念加兰想念得快要疯了，真的，比他原以为的还要想念得多。当然，他向来很崇拜加兰。他离家的时候加兰已是另一位领主的侍从，结果他因为没能和哥哥好好道别而差点发狂。他敬爱着所有家庭成员，但加兰不同，加兰一直是 _无可替代_ 的——他和传说中的骑士一模一样：威武雄壮，宅心仁厚，勇敢无畏，头脑冷静，尤为是非分明。小时候的洛拉斯坚信加兰所做的 _一切_ 都是正确的。

       有那么一段日子他很想变成加兰，成为和哥哥一样强大的战士。他总是在模仿加兰的打斗技巧，虽然这些动作只适用于身体更强壮的人。不过洛拉斯很快就从梦中醒来了，知道了自己的优势是轻盈的身板和过人的速度，但那也没有浇灭他对更年长，更有智慧，更具骑士风度的哥哥的憧憬。

       这就是“勇武的”加兰。

       “你以为可以整晚都躲在屋子里，连招呼都不打，嗯？”加兰边问边拨弄着洛拉斯的头发，然后把他拉到一臂距离之远，捏着他胳膊的肌肉审视般地打量着，咧嘴露出大大的笑容。“七神在上，你都长这么大了！你现在有十五岁了啊，我上次见你的时候一只手都可以把你拎起来！”

       洛拉斯也笑了，强忍住整理好头发的冲动，仔细观察着加兰。他长高了，也变成熟了，脸部的线条更加坚毅，胸膛也更加宽阔。孩童时期圆滚滚的脸颊消失了，取而代之的是高耸的颧骨和被修剪得整整齐齐的浓密胡子盖住的硬朗下颌。他继承了母亲的翠绿色眼睛，在浓眉下闪烁着欣赏的神色。

       那一瞬间，洛拉斯以为自己在看着那个年纪的父亲的画像。加兰和他相似得惊人。

       “你看起来气色不错，老哥。”他说着挣脱了加兰的手臂，无视那一声闷哼，边梳理头发边走到阳台坐下。加兰坐到他对面，随意地把手搭在扶手上，舒展着双腿，发出一声惬意的叹息。洛拉斯也跟着交叉双腿，把手放在大腿上，摆出个舒服的姿势。

       “我看上去是没事，其实我紧张得都快晕过去了。”加兰说，微微抖着双脚，“谁会想到结婚的压力会这么大？”

       “实际上，几乎所有人都能想到这一点。”

       加兰咧嘴一笑，眨了眨眼睛。“看得出来，风息堡也没能磨平你那该死的嘴皮子，不过就我听到的关于蓝礼大人的传言来看也就没什么好惊讶的了。”

       洛拉斯得意地笑着耸耸肩。蓝礼无疑会……默许他们在城堡里嘲讽斗嘴。“我觉得我只会变得越来越嘴不饶人吧。提利尔家族的人越老就越无礼，越喜欢道破难堪的真相，这不是传统吗？”

       “这点我不得不同意；你知道我回来的时候祖母说什么了吗？她对我说的第一句话就是：‘加兰，你脸上的是什么鬼东西？看来你在外面是下定决心不做人转做熊了。告诉我，现在宫廷里是不是很流行装作熊？如果是的话，那些女人是不是要打扮成蜂窝才能吸引你们？’”加兰轻笑着，掐着鼻梁摇了摇头，“好啦，不说那些了！你过得怎么样？”

       “很好。”洛拉斯说话的时候脸上还带着笑，“我每天都会训练，还学着应付社交场合，知道应该讨好哪些人远离哪些人。我的马上长枪使得挺顺手，流星锤和剑法也不错。我听到过风息堡上下都在称赞我是‘天才’，所以你可以认为一切都很顺利。”

       加兰笑了，把手掌覆在脸上，夸张地从眼睛滑落至下巴，发出响亮的哼声。“我可以看出你还是那么自大。”

       “你问我过得怎么样，我就告诉你了——又不是我想自夸。再说了，大方承认事实就等于自大了吗？”

       加兰笑得更厉害了，洛拉斯也忍不住笑了起来。可以再次听到那低沉的男中音笑声真好——浑厚悦耳的笑声，如温泉一般洗涤人的身心。加兰的愉悦总是表现得一目了然。“也许你是换了个壳，但里面还是那个和我一起长大的洛拉斯。”

       “而你也还是那个和我一起长大的加兰，除了那张脸变成了毛球。”

       “你只是在妒忌，因为你光溜溜的脸蛋一根毛也长不出来。”加兰毫不害臊地摸着下巴偷笑。

       “说得太对了，我在为自己不能变成一头 _熊_ 而悲痛欲绝。”

       “幸亏我的新娘是个蜂窝。”

       洛拉斯翻翻白眼闷哼一声，收起了笑容。“我还没见过莱昂妮小姐呢。她真的像别人说的那么娇小吗？”

       加兰抿着嘴点点头。“她只比玛格丽高一点儿，但她是个很有活力的人。实际上她会弹竖琴，人也很文雅客气，而且……心肠也很好。”

       “你也没怎么和她说过话吧？”加兰摇摇头。洛拉斯点头示意他知道了，打了个响指，扭头望着花园。这就是生为贵族的代价——家庭包办婚姻，无论男女都无法逃避这种命运。

       他也不例外。

       不久就会有人为他安排婚事了，毕竟他也是个男人了——或者说，差不多成为男人了，不应继续活在家族的庇护之下……

       洛拉斯突然有点反胃，这个现实令他双手发颤，呼吸急促。他艰难地咽下一口唾沫，盯着远处的天空。四周的墙壁仿佛在步步逼近，缠着他不放，把他推向不想去的方向。

       他知道，他最终还是会结婚的。这是 _命中注定的_ ，他也看不见丝毫可以逃离的可能性。父亲终究会为他找到一位“门当户对”的淑女，而他必须要取悦她的芳心，对她微笑，吻她， _操_ 她，还要假装爱着她，而他唯一所愿只是她不是女人而是男人。这种自我背叛的恐怖念头令他想尖叫。她根本不配得到这一切，他也不想成为给予她这一切的人。但有一点他是知道的，无论他怎样努力，他也不会爱她。他能想象父亲会劝他说爱情总是会到来的——对待这种婚姻要慢慢来，很快他就会爱上他的妻子，就如父亲爱上母亲一样——但洛拉斯明白，他永远也不会爱上她。他永远也不 _可能_ 爱上她。他会尽责地用爱恋的眼神注视着她，但那远远不够……

       他有没有可能在婚前就知道她是不是会弹竖琴，是不是文雅客气有一副好心肠呢？他有没有可能在婚礼那天之前见她一面呢？他有没有可能有决定权呢？她又有没有可能有决定权呢？在两人圆房后，她会不会立刻就发现他不爱她呢？会不会知道这只是他无法从中得到乐趣的义务呢？怎么会有人那样做呢？他们怎么能假装爱着别人，心里却只念着漆黑的发丝，充满笑意的蓝眸，散发着男性荷尔蒙的躯体，低沉迷人的嗓音，一切一切让他欢笑让他打心底里就爱着的幻象？

       他到底该怎么做？他怎么能——

       “你没事吧？”

       洛拉斯睁开双眼，看见加兰紧皱眉头，关切地观察着他。“我很好。”他说，稍稍坐直了身子，安抚似的笑了笑，把支着下巴的手放下，深呼吸了几次。双手仍然颤抖不止，但恶心感消退了。“我只是在想一些事情。”

       “你的脸色很苍白。”

       “老哥，我真的没事。倒是你，应该先担心你自己吧——毕竟你两天后就要结婚了，这是你人生中重要的一步啊。”

       “也许是吧……”洛拉斯看出加兰还是将信将疑，于是露出更灿烂的笑容想让他安心，但没有效果。“告诉我你在担心什么，洛拉斯。”

       “我、我没在担心什么。”他回嘴道，很快移开了视线，痛恨投在他身上的怜悯的目光。

       “那你为什么不看着我？你有心事，洛拉斯——你的脸上写得清清楚楚。”加兰探过身子，攥紧双手撑着膝盖。

       “你不应该在今天这种日子里为我担忧。我们好几年没见面了，而且你就要结婚了。”他试着晓之以理。他明白，如果他向任何人透露出任何讯息，他的骑士征途还没开始就已经结束了。先不管加兰是不是他的家人，他完全想象不出知道他对自己领主的感情后对方会有什么反应。

       “告诉我。”

       他的语气令洛拉斯迅速回过神来。不是威胁恐吓，也不是命令，虽然用词十分直截。他的语气是如此诚恳直率，洛拉斯根本无法拒绝这个请求。

       “我在……担心我自己的婚姻。”他措辞很谨慎，声音只有些许波动。在这点上他不得不小心翼翼。

       “每个人都会这样，洛拉斯。不过你不必为此烦恼，你还年轻——还得过好些年头父亲才会考虑你的婚事。”

       “可我不想结婚。”

       加兰只是一笑而过。“所以说你还年轻，再等些日子你就会想——”

       “不，”洛拉斯打断了他，直视着加兰的双眼，“我一辈子都不会想结婚的，因为我永远也不会爱上我的夫人。”

       “有些婚姻不会以爱开场，但最后——”

       “这种事永远也不会发生在我身上的，加兰。”他逐渐绝望起来，声音也变得尖锐，扇着鼻翼，竭力想让加兰在自己说出来之前就察觉到真相。他不愿大声说出来——他做不到这么直接地说出自己的心事。他本该是个成熟的人了，不应如此惧怕这些感情背后的意义。“别逼我说出来，加兰。”

       “说出来什么？”加兰紧紧的逼视没有让洛拉斯退却，尽管他的双手依然在抖，呼吸依然急促，仿佛无论呼吸多少次还是要窒息一样。

       “我不能和任何人结婚——永远不能。我就是做不到，加兰。”他痛恨自己颤抖的声音。

       “是因为你爱着另一个人吗？”

       洛拉斯咽下一口唾沫，缓缓地点点头，想从加兰身上寻找自己也不清楚的问题的答案。“是的。”

       “而你不能和那个人结婚，是因为……？”

       “因为……”因为他是你的领主？因为他是蓝礼·拜拉席恩，是劳勃·拜拉席恩国王的弟弟兼法务大臣，因为他是你可想而不可得的一切。“因为他是个男人。”

       匆匆掉落唇边的轻语在耳里却是那么沉重坚实震耳欲聋。他说出这句话的那一秒就打破了对视，瞟了紧握的双手一眼，分开手指，却发现它们依然在颤抖。他说出来了，却还是没有得到解脱。

       审判的重负沉甸甸地压在洛拉斯肩上，在这段宛若永恒的时间内两人什么也没说，唯一的声响是沿着立柱攀爬的葡萄藤叶子的沙沙声。没人说话，直到……

       一阵大笑突然而至。

       洛拉斯身前爆发出一阵剧烈的响亮的“把你的脑浆都晃出来”的大笑，他猛地抬起头，惊讶地看着加兰，后者咯咯笑着坐回椅子里，用手揉着肚子，因为笑声的缘故而呼吸困难。他坐下后还在笑，笑得浑身发抖，眼睛眯成了一条缝，脸颊因欢乐而微红。洛拉斯不知所措地看着他，脑里一片空白，努力想理解刚才发生的事。加兰在开怀大笑，仿佛他说的话没有造成任何困扰似的，仿佛爱上一个男人是很简单很容易被接受的一件事似的。

       “你真变态。”洛拉斯沙哑地挤出一句，准备站起来时被加兰一把抓住手臂拉了回来。他依然带着微笑，时不时轻笑出声，但眼神是严肃的，脸上的表情也如往常一般温暖关切，只有这点让洛拉斯放松了一些，因为他潜意识里早就把加兰的神色扭曲成了一脸愤恨和嫌恶。

       “我就想着你什么时候才会告诉我呢。”他说，接着又觉得很有趣似的笑出声来。

       “什么意思？”洛拉斯紧紧皱起眉头，厉声问道。加兰在努力先镇定下来——然而这似乎很难做到。他在洛拉斯眼里永远也不会出错的形象迅速瓦解得连渣都不剩。

       “洛拉斯，我亲爱的小弟弟——这事已经显而易见有好些年了。”加兰解释道，把他的大手覆在洛拉斯的手上，“你总是用一种……不妨说是炽烈的眼神，嗯？来看着和你打斗的男孩。我本来以为那是嫉妒，但很快就发现相比起身边的小姐你对自己的同类更有兴趣。”

       “我、我就看看别的男人又不代表我喜欢他们。”洛拉斯无来由地就想为自己辩解。他希望被人接受，他如愿了，可出于某些原因他觉得很不自在。加兰怎么能比他还先知道这回事呢？这有公平可言吗？这是他的想法他的倾慕，而他身边的人居然比他还早发觉？

       “没错，那确实代表不了什么，但放在你身上就很能说明问题了。”加兰微笑着，又发出一声轻笑，探过身来拨弄着洛拉斯的头发，“别垂头丧气的，洛拉斯。”

       “为什么不？”洛拉斯推开加兰的手，眯起眼一副心灰意冷的模样，“我该拿它怎么办，加兰？我要怎样才能结、结婚然后一直这样生活，假装我喜欢奶子和阴道而不是老二和卵蛋？”

       “真迷人——他们在风息堡就教你这些词的吗？我该和蓝礼大人谈谈你对奶子的厌恶和对老二的偏爱——看看他对你的粗俗用语有什么看法。”加兰当然是在开玩笑，但提到蓝礼的名字令洛拉斯更慌张了。

       “别、别来教训我要怎么说话，加兰！问题还是没有解决。我根本不可能娶一个女人——我就是做不到。要我娶一个我永远也无法作为丈夫和骑士去爱她的淑女这不公平，简直糟透了！”他的焦虑全然爆发，站起来捋着头发开始来回踱步。他以前从未有过像现在这样的机会可以说出自己的心事，现在他说出来了，像是从陈年伤口中挤出脓液——肮脏又恶心，但依然是必要的。

       “洛拉斯，冷静下来！”洛拉斯无视了哥哥的请求，依然走来走去，手指和鬈发纠结成一团。“洛拉斯！”

       洛拉斯觉得手臂被拉住了，转身被加兰拥入怀里的时候趔趄了一下。这个姿势既尴尬又不舒服，洛拉斯的一只手臂被挤压在哥哥胸前，另一只则无助地垂在身旁，但加兰似乎并不在意，他用手臂环着洛拉斯的身体将他拉近，稳定平静的心跳和洛拉斯的天差地别。突然被紧紧固定的感觉令他挣扎了一会儿，但很快加兰身上镇定的气息就驱散了他的慌乱。他越过加兰的肩膀看着自己的房间，试着放稳呼吸，夕阳为墙壁和家具染上柔和的粉色和橙黄色。他盯着床上的一个枕头，集中精力想让自己冷静下来，感觉到紧握的拳头被加兰的心脏“砰砰”地以平稳单调的节奏撞击着。

       “我觉得我做不到。”过了一会儿洛拉斯小声地说，在加兰臂弯中的身体不再紧绷，“我不知道怎么才能忍受它们。”

       “我明白这对你来说很……陌生。你不习惯这样子，你也无法尽善尽美。你总是什么都擅长，总是用你自己的头脑去认识世界——从来就不懂得什么叫踌躇困惑。你从小就能读懂自己的内心，直到现在，在你面前的是一种不能通过单纯的练习就能做到更好的东西，所以你开始担心了。你担心得走来走去呼吸还这么沉重，简直是要自杀。我发誓，相比起母亲发现我们穿着最好的衣服在泥地里玩耍的反应，还是手足无措的你比较可怕。”这话令洛拉斯勉强一笑。“容忍并不困难，洛拉斯。你当真以为你是第一个对男人有感觉的小子吗？”

       “不是。”他闷闷地说。实际上他还没有认真考虑过这一点。他总是在设想着最坏的下场，现在想到其他人，包括蓝礼，同样担心过他们的婚姻，他就觉得可以忍受了。假使蓝礼都能为结婚而妥协，他为什么就不能呢？

       “你能忍受它们是因为你很坚强，洛拉斯。你是一个提利尔，生来勇敢强壮，不会被这种东西绊住脚步。”加兰放开了他，把一只手搭在他肩上。洛拉斯缓缓地把视线从枕头移到加兰脸上，熟悉的绿眸里蕴藏着洛拉斯渴求的内心力量。

       “我还是不想结婚。”最后他小声说道，看到加兰在翻白眼时终于露出了浅浅的笑容。他的哥哥抓紧他的肩膀，轻轻地推了他一把，对着他微笑。

       “你从来没有听说过御林铁卫吗？”


	7. 夏之骑士

       “你小时候真的试着往你哥哥的靴子里塞马屎？”

       “那当然，我可没打算塞进我自己的靴子里！”

       “那你做了吗？我是说，你真的塞进去了吗？”

       “是啊。我抓起一大团那玩意儿，跑了进他房间，弄碎之后揉成两团塞了进去。我当时可没料到至少还要等好几天他才会穿那双靴子，所以接下来的几天里可怜的史坦尼斯一直在纳闷七层地狱里的什么鬼东西会那么臭！他冲进我的房间，把我拖到 _他的_ 房间里，问我有没有闻到马屎的味道，我说没有，结果他好像以为自己精神错乱了！我永远也不会忘记那一幕。又过了两天他才翻出一双旧靴子发现了那些马屎，而那时我已经在去拜访塔斯岛的一个家族的路上了。”

       洛拉斯大笑着摇摇头，棕色的鬈发像波浪一样起伏。他很快恢复了镇定，低头看着手里的一枚银硬币，勾起一抹浅浅的微笑。“你真是个十足的小丑。”

       蓝礼只是耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑，背靠回墙上，一条腿悬在墙外晃荡，背部昂贵的织物随着轻摆的身体摩擦着粗糙的石墙。两人坐着的地方是一个大窗台，百叶窗被卷了起来以通风透光。蓝礼小时候经常会坐在这里眺望大海，一坐就是好几个小时。学士总是恳求他离窗檐远一点儿，回到安全的地面上。当然了，他一次也没有听进去。“我不相信史坦尼斯有那样叫过我，不过将来他还真会那样做的。”他挠了挠后脑勺，摸着脖子侧根，看着洛拉斯玩弄手中的硬币。回想那时，他的脸庞几乎在一夜之间就刻上了男人的英俊，而现在浓密的眼睫毛在粉红的脸颊上扑扇着，成熟的脸孔流露出一抹孩子气。蓝礼叹了口气，在洛拉斯抬眼的一刹那将视线转向远处的大海。

       “他怎么叫你的？”

       “有一个仆人告诉过我，是‘吮老二的小崽子’。史坦尼斯居然会说出‘老二’这个词而且还不是排行第二的意思，我真是想都不敢想，但人人都知道越过了他的底线时他真的会这样做。也许他自己都不知道他说得有多准。”他说，特意降低了话尾的音量，但还是被洛拉斯听见了。蓝礼从眼角瞥着他，发现他的注意力又转回了硬币上。

       “我听说国王要你搬去君临住……好像是要你加入他的御前会议？”一阵尴尬过后洛拉斯开口问道。

       蓝礼呻吟一声，微闭起眼点点头，做作地叹了一口气。“对，对，他要我带齐全部家当搬去君临，和全维斯特洛最卑鄙最奸诈的人一起管理他的御前会议，这样他就可以声色犬马纵欲至死。会议里唯一有那么点意思的人是小指头，那也只是因为我 _爱死了看见_ 他被我狠狠嘲笑之后的扭曲表情。我喜欢在他自以为占上风时浇他一盆冷水，看着他努力想扳回一城的狼狈模样。”蓝礼想象着小指头尖尖的脸上一成不变的促狭笑容瞬间消失得无影无踪的场景，不由得笑了起来。

       “让我猜猜，你不喜欢这个小指头？”

       “哦不，我还挺喜欢他的——只不过我很享受把高高在上的他一脚踹下去的感觉。他也会以牙还牙；这很好玩，真的。我是说，除了这个我在会议里还能干什么？试着和我老哥还有派席尔国师理论？放过我吧，我宁愿去操史坦尼斯的老婆也不要……虽然再仔细想一想就……”

       蓝礼故作的冥想被洛拉斯的笑声打破了，他睁开眼，看见对方揉着脸。“你真应该闭紧你的大嘴，蓝礼——过不了多久一定会有人利用你这个弱点的。”蓝礼满不在乎地耸耸肩，摆了摆手，一只脚轻轻踏着窗檐。“这么说……你马上就要离开了？”

       蓝礼摇头，把脚伸上前去碰了碰洛拉斯的靴子。“现在还不会，那都是托你的福！”他看到洛拉斯询问的眼神后继续往下说，“我说只要你还是我的侍从我就不能去工作，所以我们亲爱的维斯特洛国王施舍给我缓刑，让我好把你册封为骑士，然后再把自己装箱打包运过去供他差遣。很快你就会是一名骑士了，到那时候，我就会在我老哥跟前亲眼看着他如何毁掉这个国家，而你可以在马上挥动你的长枪，体验美妙的笙歌曼舞，虏获小姐们的芳心。”

       “听上去很有意思。”洛拉斯咕哝一声，翻了翻白眼，然后直视着蓝礼，“你刚才说我要成为骑士了？”

       “我希望能尽早册封你。如果我所闻不假，洛拉斯，那么天赋异禀的你就是为骑士而生的，你以几乎破纪录的速度达到了今天的水平，而大多数人还得花上好几年才能追上现在的你呢。我敢打赌，再过几个月，也许就两个月，你就能成为一名骑士了。”蓝礼恍惚觉得，自从洛拉斯来到以后时间根本没有流逝，仿佛洛拉斯一直都住在风息堡里，活在他的世界里。一想到这样的生活即将画上句号，蓝礼不禁有些郁郁寡欢，但他对洛拉斯的欣赏和骄傲盖过了这些情绪。他值得拥有这一切。

       洛拉斯明显也为此而自豪，稍稍挺直了背，勾起一抹得意的笑容。他看着大海又陷入了沉思，弹弄着指节间的物件，银币顺着灵巧的指骨上下翻动。蓝礼突然发现自己正在猜想成为骑士后的洛拉斯会身披什么样的盔甲。

       他希望盔甲上会有玫瑰花。

       “你哥哥的婚礼怎么样？”他把洛拉斯从白日梦中唤醒了。

       “你已经问过我两次了。”洛拉斯说着把硬币塞回了十二岁生日收到的绿色小包里，“就像我刚才回答的两次一样，婚礼很顺利。”

       蓝礼轻笑着耸耸肩，把头轻靠回墙上。“抱歉，我只是……大概是好奇吧。你在高庭的时候发生过什么事吗？”

       “没有。”洛拉斯如此迅速的回答令蓝礼不由得皱起眉头，“我的意思是，没什么要紧的事。为什么这样问？”

       蓝礼也不太清楚原因，只是……觉得有什么东西变了。洛拉斯回到风息堡后像是脱胎换骨了一般，看上去非常轻松愉快，仿佛折磨了他数月的烦恼终于消散了。

       或许他开始和一位少女约会了，那些和自己在一起的轻佻念头全都就此烟消云散。这个想法带给蓝礼的痛楚远比他愿意承认的要多得多。“其实也没为什么，只不过你……你看上去好多了。整个人焕然一新。”

       “我很高兴能和家人团聚。我妹妹一直缠着我不放，”洛拉斯看着海面，嘴角浮现出温柔的笑意，“母亲不厌其烦地说着她有多为我骄傲，祖母竟然也对我新学会的比武技巧作出了些许褒义评价。父亲当然还是一直在告诉我我为家族作出了多大的贡献……还有我哥哥加兰，他给了我一些很合理的忠告。我还和维拉斯去猎鹰，还有——”

       说起家庭的事给洛拉斯笼上了一层全新的光彩。他这是由衷的高兴，整张脸都明亮起来，手舞足蹈的，有点心不在焉地看着大海，双眼却因为对家族的敬爱而熠熠生辉。蓝礼嫉妒他拥有这样的纽带，暗自希望自己也能像洛拉斯那样，有一个可以对之倾诉秘密的人——可以和他共度私人时光的人。拥有这些人的洛拉斯是个幸运儿。

       “你很幸运。”蓝礼喃喃说道，洛拉斯立刻打住话头，把视线转回他身上。

       “蓝礼，为什么这么说？”他问，皱起眉头观察着他。

       “你有可以和他们谈心的家人。这是诸神的馈赠，洛拉斯，你一定要好好珍惜。”

       “你也有一个家庭。”洛拉斯咕哝着指出。

       蓝礼哼了一声，低头看着大腿，用拇指搓弄着食指上的银戒指。“我有一个靠血缘维系的家庭，仅此而已。我的两个老哥……我们不爱对方，我们之间没有兄弟情谊。我不像你，洛拉斯，我身边没有亲近的人。”

       “你还有我。”

       他说得是那么的温柔真挚，以至于蓝礼想也许这只是他编织的谎言，然而他慢慢抬起眼时撞上了褐色双眸要灼穿他的炽烈的的视线。洛拉斯嘴唇紧抿，肩膀僵硬，但动作间充满柔情以及另外某种东西——某种蓝礼不太能读懂却又隐约明了的东西。轻柔的海风拂起他脸上的几缕头发，蓝礼身体的行动快过大脑，伸手用指尖挑开那一绺发丝，手掌覆着他的脸颊。“我还有你？”他微微颤抖的声音近乎耳语。

       “一如既往。”洛拉斯低声答道，身体在发抖，声音却很坚定。话语背后不加掩饰的直率感情令蓝礼一瞬间呼吸不能，激动得浑身发颤。从未有人留在他的身边——从未有人许诺一定会回来或者和他作伴，劳勃奔赴战场，史坦尼斯前去辅佐而且怨恨着他，唯有学士陪在他身旁，在他的父母一去不回的时候拉扯着他长大成人。

       从未有人留在他的身边，蓝礼也习惯了，直到洛拉斯说出来他才意识到他有多渴望听到那些话，知道有人不仅是出于责任和义务，而是发自内心地在乎他。

       “谢谢你。”他低声说，用拇指摩挲着洛拉斯的脸颊，然后收回了手，把腿从窗檐缩回来站起身，掸掉衣服上的尘土，“我是真心的，洛拉斯——我很感激你的——”

       无论他想说什么都不可能说完了。洛拉斯突然从窗台跳下来，一把扯过他的手臂，拉他转身， _吻_ 他。笨拙又强硬的吻。洛拉斯的嘴唇紧绷身体僵硬，一只手紧抓着他的手臂，另一只手按着他的头，起茧的手指霸道地缠上漆黑的发绺。蓝礼僵在原地，脑里乱成一团麻。两人的关系瞬间变味，但没人动弹。

       洛拉斯慢慢离开他，锁着眉头绷着脸，看起来更像是在生气——愤怒又霸道，却毫不动摇。蓝礼不清楚自己现在是怎样一副表情，只是瞪大双眼微微张嘴，依然因洛拉斯的吻而震惊不已。

       洛拉斯吻了他。

       洛拉斯 _吻了_ 他。

       没有第二种解释。

       虽然两人嘴唇紧绷身体僵硬，虽然这个吻生涩又粗糙，但那的的确确是一个吻，饱含着无数的承诺无尽的可能——告诉蓝礼他到底有多 _蠢_ ，竟然妄想推开那个不愿离开他、也永远不可能想要离开他的人。那个人不愿离开并不是因为他觉得有义务留在自己身边，也不是因为觉得有责任回报领主的感情，不是这样。洛拉斯留下来陪着他，吻他，用充满爱恋的目光看着他，以至于他觉得心脏都要爆裂开来了，只是因为对方是洛拉斯，美丽的友善的才华横溢又有点虚荣自大的洛拉斯，随心所欲地夺取想要的一切，而蓝礼就是他想要的一切。他不是那种出于崇拜就会轻易被蛊惑，自以为爱上了领主的盲目的蠢货。洛拉斯吻了他，洛拉斯 _又_ 在吻他，因为他不会被各种“万一”吓跑，也不会害怕微乎其微的可能性。

       洛拉斯在吻他，因为他看透了蓝礼的本质而且并不在意。他看见的不是光彩照人的他，也不是轻佻虚浮的他。他看见的是蓝礼，他的朋友他的伙伴，和其他人一样会受惊会害怕会自我怀疑的人。洛拉斯看透了他，却依然渴求着他。

       而他也同样渴求着洛拉斯。

       他在洛拉斯灼热的鼻息下微微分开双唇，以彼此都很熟悉的姿势，一手环着他的腰，另一只手轻抚他的脸颊，头侧向一旁，回吻着他，耳边是澎湃的海潮。

       两人分开时蓝礼不禁噗嗤笑出声来，抚摸着洛拉斯的脸颊，轻轻地以额头相碰。两人目光交汇，他仍然大笑不止，洛拉斯只是微微一笑。

       “为什么那样做？”他笑着问，那个吻的触感传遍四肢，迷得他头晕目眩。

       洛拉斯耸耸肩，抚摸着蓝礼的手。“我之前说过了，我哥哥给了我一些很合理的忠告。我觉得你永远也不会跨出那一步，所以只能自己来了。”

       “知道吗？你是个厚颜无耻的混蛋。”

       洛拉斯笑了，凑过来飞快地吻了他一下——蜻蜓点水的一吻。蓝礼恍惚觉得他们 _很久以前_ 就开始这样互相亲吻了，仿佛这是理所当然的事情，忍不住笑着一次又一次地吻洛拉斯。当他们终于分开时，洛拉斯吮咬着下嘴唇朝楼梯走去。“我去去就回。”

       他冲上楼梯，每迈一步都跨过一级石阶，蓝礼甚至来不及问他要去哪儿，他的身影就消失在了转角。蓝礼坐回窗台上，背朝大海，轻轻摸着依旧酥麻的嘴唇，嘴角仍然挂着一抹微笑。他玩弄着戒指等了好一会儿，正想着洛拉斯到底去干什么了的时候听到下楼梯的急促脚步声。他抬起眼，在洛拉斯的身影出现在转角的一瞬间就从窗台跳下来，在中途截住了他。

       他的一只手藏在背后，亮褐色的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋和调皮的光芒——很快这就会变成蓝礼专属的表情。“我要送你一件礼物。”

       “礼物？”蓝礼挑眉问道，探头想看洛拉斯藏了什么在背后。

       “是玫瑰。”他说着从背后拿出了一枝美丽的深红色玫瑰。蓝礼接过它，盛开的花朵轻易地盖住了他的整个手掌；花是刚剪下来的，茎端还带着水珠，触碰到的花瓣如绸缎一般丝滑，包裹着紧致的花蕾。他拿起玫瑰嗅了一口，芳香扑鼻，醉人心扉。

       它就如眼前的男人一般美丽。“谢谢你，洛拉斯。”他说，握着洛拉斯的手，“这是新品种吗？我还没见过这么浓艳的深色……”

       “是的，但它不会开花，”洛拉斯的声音里有些忿忿不平，“会长出花蕾但不能完全开放，我是说，在这一朵绽放之前。我把这朵花看作一个征兆。”

       “你不该只是为了我就把它剪下来。”蓝礼说，捧起洛拉斯的手刻下一吻，“你应该留着它。”

       “反正它最终还是会凋谢的——这样子它反而可以和它的美丽相衬的人的手中，而不是在只有仆人和我才能欣赏到的阳台上绽放出最后的灿烂。况且，这样的玫瑰应该送给我真心爱慕和珍惜着的人。但愿世上有足够多的花朵，如果可以的话，我会把绚烂百花都送给你。”

       洛拉斯认真又热烈地说道，蓝礼不由得凝视着他，再一次为他着迷。洛拉斯说的每一句话都对他有着致命的吸引力，而这次他没有拒绝，小心地捧着玫瑰凑过去，吻上眼前的人。微微分开后，两人将额头靠在一起，他的脸上绽开一个温柔甜蜜的微笑。“是我的夏之骑士送给我的礼物……”

       “是你的夏之骑士送给你的礼物。”洛拉斯重复道，旋即吻住了他的上唇。


End file.
